


和亲的提督番外篇 - 至亲至疏夫妻

by johanna_hrh



Series: 和亲的提督 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Marriage, Sentinel/Guide
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 14:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 54,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanna_hrh/pseuds/johanna_hrh
Summary: 《和亲的提督》番外篇集合，基本上在讲乌尔苏拉的故事。





	1. 番外之一

番外之一

新银河帝国历元年10月6日上午·费沙·狮子之泉皇宫

新银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特一世并非热爱奢华之人，所以狮子之泉皇宫并未像旧帝国的新无忧宫一样，在内部设置一个设备完整的小型医院。但是人活着就总有生病的时候，而且狮子之泉皇宫内部除了皇室成员外更有相当数目的工作人员，为了应付可能发生的紧急状况和方便工作人员，狮子之泉皇宫里还是建了一个医务室。  
医务室全年365天一天24小时都有军务省派来的医生和护士值班。一般来说，每个班次都有一个医生值班，白班有两个护士，小夜班和大夜班各有一个护士，如果有特殊需要的话，军务省也会派更多人过来。  
乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格就是军务省派来狮子之泉皇宫医务室的十二个值班护士之一，也是其中唯一的向导。帝国军队中虽然没有女性军官或者士官，但在医疗服务上，还是不得不聘用了大量的女性护士——毕竟以帝国的传统而言，男性做护士会被人歧视。乌尔苏拉除了平时为狮子之泉亲卫队中的哨兵军人做精神疏导外，也要执行身为护士的一般职责。  
早上九点，这个星期轮值白班的乌尔苏拉刚刚完成了十个亲卫队员的流感疫苗注射和相关文书工作，正打算休息一下。在宇宙时代，虽然癌症早已被克服，但流感这种从人类诞生之日起就与人类如影随形的病毒型传染病依然无法根除，只是现在人类对预测每年流感病毒的异变方向基本能够预测准确，所以和千年前一样，流感疫苗依然是最有效地防止流感传播、预防流感的方法。  
因为狮子之泉里居住着皇室成员，而且各位朝中重臣和高级军官们白天也要过来办公，为了不把可怕的流感传染给这些贵人，狮子之泉内部所有的工作人员在每年流感季开始时都要进行全员疫苗注射。流感季一般是十月开始，所以从十月初，狮子之泉医务室的护士们就要给所有工作人员安排好名单，按顺序来打针。  
乌尔苏拉老实说不喜欢这种每天待在诊所里给人量量体温、发发药、打打针的工作，这和普通的社区护士做得工作没什么区别。她其实很想去前线部队，这样就有大量练习急救、动手实际操作的机会。不过，以前打仗那两年没能去前线是被人拦下了，现在则是宇宙和平只能待在诊所混日子了。

乌尔苏拉呼叫出了通讯光屏，联系上了隔壁另一个诊室的护士：“玛丽安，我要去休息一下，你要一起来吗？”  
玛丽安是乌尔苏拉接受护士训练时认识的小姐妹，两人年岁相仿都是平民出身。乌尔苏拉是个性格活泼、为人直爽果决的姑娘，非常讨其他女孩子的喜欢，所以狮子之泉皇宫医务室的剩余十一位护士都和她关系不错，而玛丽安则是其中与她关系最好的一位。  
有着深金色头发的年轻女子抱歉地对乌尔苏拉笑笑：“不好意思，我这里还有病人，你先去吧。”  
乌尔苏拉答应了一声就掐断了联络。她走出诊室，来到不远处的药品室，轻车熟路地打开柜子，从里面取出了一打新的疫苗药瓶。她又打开柜子里一个用她的指纹才能打开的小抽屉，从里面掏出了四只针管——这是帝国的管制药品，向导专用的抑制剂，所以整个医务室里也只有她能够打开这个存放抑制剂的抽屉。乌尔苏拉从制服口袋里掏出一块酒精棉，就在裸露的上臂擦了擦，拿出一根针管刚刚拔下针盖，正要往上臂扎去时，又苦笑一声停了下来，将针盖又盖了回去。  
乌尔苏拉瞒着所有人，做了一件一旦被揭发会死无葬身之地的事。她之前打着“狮子之泉的哨兵太多，之前剂量的抑制剂不够”的名义，很轻松地就申请到了双倍剂量的抑制剂。可最近两周，不知道因为什么原因，上面的人说要检查她的用药情况，所以现在能够拿到的抑制剂量又和之前一样了。不过向导也不会因为两周不用抑制剂就那么轻易发生结合热，而她最近两周给那个人的抑制剂其实就是她自己的那一份。但这种日子不能长期持续，毕竟身在有着诸多哨兵的狮子之泉对于任何没有抑制剂的向导都是极端危险的，乌尔苏拉正在考虑联络在别的部队做护士的向导小姐妹给她点抑制剂。  
她将针管装进制服的口袋里，准备下午按计划去见那个人的时候交给他。然后，她整理好药品室便转身走了出去，想去休息室喝点水吃点东西，再开始接下来的工作。但就在她走出药品室时，就看到平时安静的医务室走廊里站着好几个男人。乌尔苏拉立刻认出了领头的高大男子是谁，不由得心里暗惊。  
领头的男子穿着帝国军元帅制服，看起来约三十多岁年纪，头上已经出了白发，面无表情，他看到乌尔苏拉，就向旁边的矮胖中年男子打了个手势。矮胖男子立刻向高个男子鞠了个躬，才板起一张脸对乌尔苏拉字正腔圆地喊话：“狮子之泉医务室的乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格，你被逮捕了。”然后他一挥手，就要让身后那群如狼似虎的秘密警察们上来带走她。  
乌尔苏拉非但没有求饶，相反她还笑了出来，语气极为镇定：“哦，我一个平民，何德何能可以劳动奥贝斯坦元帅和郎古局长亲自来逮捕我？”元帅制服男子正是军务尚书巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦元帅，而矮胖男子就是国内安全保障局的局长海德里希·郎古。乌尔苏拉以前虽然没有见过这两个人，但是在狮子之泉皇宫工作这么久她对这些大人物的长相门清。  
郎古局长冷笑一声：“你做了什么你自己不知道？胆大包天的女人！”

乌尔苏拉没有理会郎古。郎古此人无论在帝国平民中，还是在狮子之泉的工作人员中，都是最不受欢迎的政府官员，虽然平时见到他身为平民的乌尔苏拉必须行礼，但是此时她也没什么好怕的了。她只是转头看向了奥贝斯坦：“元帅阁下，我的罪名是什么？”  
奥贝斯坦依然是面无表情，只是言简意赅地说道：“叛国。”  
让旁观的郎古和秘密警察们差点跌掉眼镜的场面出现了，乌尔苏拉非但没有像一般人那样跪下痛哭求饶，相反，她还微微一笑：“这样啊，行。”  
这话一出，奥贝斯坦终于抬起那双毫无机质的义眼看了她一眼：“不求饶啊。”  
乌尔苏拉只是沉默地摇了摇头。郎古见状，再次示意秘密警察们上前带走她，乌尔苏拉提高了声音说道：“你们不要碰我，我自己跟你们走。”说着，就伸出双手，让秘密警察们给她戴上了手铐。  
恰巧在这时，玛丽安打开了诊室的门就看到了已经被拷上手铐的乌尔苏拉，年轻的女护士不由得发出了一声惊呼。乌尔苏拉看到好姐妹，在其他任何人能够开口之前，就大声说道：“玛丽安，不要担心，我没事。”  
玛丽安怯生生地看了眼奥贝斯坦和郎古，给这两位大人物行过礼后，才一脸焦急地对乌尔苏拉开口了：“都这样了你还说没事？”  
乌尔苏拉摇头：“我真的没事，应该很快就会回来。你不要和任何人、记住是任何人，说我的事，拜托你了。”  
郎古咳嗽了一声，秘密警察们就逼着乌尔苏拉往外走去，但她仍然不忘记回头看着玛丽安，给了她一个“安心吧”的眼神。乌尔苏拉的身影在玛丽安的眼中越来越小，等乌尔苏拉的身影彻底消失不见之后，玛丽安就冲回诊室，开始急切地向外拨打电话。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

当天下午·狮子之泉杨文里寝宫

吃过午饭以后，杨就坐在自己寝宫会客室里的沙发上，手中拿着一本书读着，他面前的小桌上已经摆好了茶壶和三层架的下午茶点心。  
正在他刚翻过一页的时候，宫人通知军医已经过来了，杨点了点头，宫人退下不久后，会客厅的门便打开了，进来了一位杨以前没有见过的军医和一个护士打扮的中年女护士。杨缓缓放下手中的书本，定定地看着那个新来的女护士半晌。虽然杨穿着普通的家居服，长得也像个温文尔雅的学者，但在他这么看着人的时候，军医和护士还是感到了一种难以言喻的压迫感，居然都没敢出声。  
大概是觉得差不多了，杨才缓缓开口：“乌尔苏拉·施勒辛格在哪里？”  
军医和护士互相交换了一个眼神后，军医才开口：“她家里临时有事，请了事假。”  
杨没有接茬，但是脑子在运转。他虽然对乌尔苏拉了解不多，但他知道以乌尔苏拉的性格，如果家里有急事，也不会在不事先和他打招呼的情况下就不辞而别。毕竟，杨的向导课程还没有结束，中间临时更换“引导者”并非是最好的情况。杨的心里，忽然有了一个不好的预感。  
“讲实话。”杨又开口了，这一回，他在话语中对向导和军医使用了自己的向导能力。向导的基本能力是读心、锁心、精神屏障、精神攻击四个大类，如果把其中的读心、攻击两个能力与语言相结合，便可以达到“逼问”的效果。杨可以说是当代最强大的向导，他的精神威压在当代无人能及，开放精神力场就能逼迫等级不高的其他向导对他说出实话。  
很快，同是向导且能力不高的中年女护士就扛不住了，她脸色苍白满头冷汗地开口道：“她被国内安全保障局的人带走了。”  
杨心里一惊，知道最糟糕的情况已经发生了。他放开精神威压，面无表情地叫来了宫人：“我要找皇帝陛下，立刻！”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

当天傍晚·军务省宇宙舰队司令部办公室

即将下班和上级、同僚们去吃晚饭的卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝上将，突然被副官呼叫，说是接到了一个奇怪的视频通讯，有一个年轻的女护士自称名叫“玛丽安”，指名要找他谈谈。在副官询问他是否要接这个视讯的时候，拜耶尔蓝思考了一会儿，就让副官把视讯接进来。  
视讯一接通，光屏上就出现了一个深金色头发、穿着护士制服的年轻姑娘，她一脸焦急、泫然欲泣，在看到拜耶尔蓝的那一瞬间，她终于露出了安心的表情：“拜耶尔蓝上将阁下，我是乌尔苏拉·施勒辛格的同事加好友，玛丽安。”  
拜耶尔蓝突然有种不太好的感觉，但他还是放柔了声音，安抚看上去就焦急万分的年轻姑娘：“你找我有事吗？”  
玛丽安一下子就哭了出来：“今天上午，乌尔苏拉……她被奥贝斯坦元帅和郎古局长给带走了。她虽然说不要和任何人讲这件事，但被郎古局长那种人带走怎么可能有好事？我忽然想起她以前无意中和我讲过她与上将你是青梅竹马，我就想着也许能找你帮帮忙……但是，我身份太低，辗转了好久才找到了一个以前认识的、在米达麦亚元帅舰队里工作的护士，请她帮忙才联系上你的副官。”  
“谢谢你关心她，乌尔苏拉是对我来说很重要的人。”拜耶尔蓝诚恳地对玛丽安说，“虽然应该用更好的办法酬谢你，但眼下救她更重要。”  
视讯里的玛丽安连忙点头，连声道谢过后就掐断了视讯。  
拜耶尔蓝从椅子上站起身，在办公室里转来转去了几分钟，眉头越锁越紧，停下脚步后便少见失态地狠狠一拍桌子：“坏了！这死丫头！”随即，他抓起墙上挂着的军服上衣，一披上就往外跑。  
拜耶尔蓝一打开办公室就看到以米达麦亚元帅为首的数个高级提督们正在走廊上往餐厅方向走去，看到下属，米达麦亚就笑着说道：“喂，卡尔，来得正好。”  
拜耶尔蓝只来得及向平时极为尊敬的上司行了个礼：“元帅阁下，我临时有急事，今天就算了吧。”说完，都不等米达麦亚回答就往外继续跑了。  
米达麦亚皱着眉看着下属逐渐跑远的背影。拜耶尔蓝虽然不乏年轻人的热血，但也是个在战场上很有能力极为稳重的将军，基本不会这么慌慌张张地失态。想到这里，米达麦亚叫来了自己的副官，让他派人去跟着拜耶尔蓝看看到底是怎么回事。


	2. 番外之二

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 莱皇和奥帅对乌尔苏拉的审讯

新银河帝国历元年10月8日·费沙·狮子之泉皇宫

乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格已经入狱两天了——说是入狱也不准确。她两天前被军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅和国内安全保障局郎古局长逮捕后，起先是关押在保障局专门关押女性囚犯的牢房，并被郎古带着几个得力属下轮流审讯，试图找出她“叛国”的动机。  
对于郎古的努力，乌尔苏拉只是报以冷笑连话都不想说——都已经打上“叛国”罪名了，还装模做样地审讯什么？郎古在连续几个小时的审讯都撬不开她的嘴后，终于失去了耐心，当天下午正准备给她用刑的时候，狮子之泉皇宫忽然来了人，传令说皇帝陛下要求带她去皇宫另行关押。虽然很不服气，但是郎古没有办法违抗皇帝的命令，只好将乌尔苏拉交给了他们。  
负责去国内安全保障局把乌尔苏拉“捞”出来的亲卫队员们，直接把她带到了皇宫地下室的一间给仆人居住的房间锁了起来。这群亲卫队员全都拒绝告诉她任何外界信息，而且也没有人来审讯她，只是为她提供了食物和水。乌尔苏拉虽然年轻又涉世不深，但到了这个时候，她也大概能猜到是有人为她求情了。能够上达皇帝为她求情的，只有深居宫中的杨文里元帅和那个……她希望再也不要碰见的人。  
到了7日上午，亲卫队员忽然又把她从仆人房中带出，领到皇宫二楼一间装修得非常好的客房里，仍然是给房门上了锁。对于这个变化，乌尔苏拉只觉得自己眼皮直跳——狮子之泉皇宫虽然客房不少，但都是给在皇宫留宿的贵族和高级军官以及他们的家眷居住的，乌尔苏拉这种出身平民的服务人员按级别只能住在值班室或者仆人房，根本不可能在客房居住。虽然她在皇宫里目前没有被审讯过也没有受刑，但她却对接下来的事态发展有一种非常不祥的预感。  
乌尔苏拉虽然不是那种能力超群、精神力量无比强大的向导，但她从分化时起，就对未来的事态有一种极为准确的预感，甚至都可以称作“预知”了。但她从没让别人知道过自己有这种能力，而且这种能力老实说，也让她的生活变得一团糟。

乌尔苏拉想到了杨文里元帅——从第一次见到这位旧同盟元帅起，她就预感到这个人就是未来的新帝国皇后。理性上来说，乌尔苏拉并不愿意和这样地位高贵的人有太多牵扯——她只想做一个普普通通的平民而已，跟皇室贵族扯上关系实在不是她这个普通人的想要的。从那时候起，她就看得出杨元帅被停了抑制剂，而杨元帅的苦闷和不甘她也都是看在眼里。而且，随着她越来越了解杨元帅其人其事，她就越难控制住对杨的喜爱和敬仰，对他的处境越来越能感同身受。  
虽然自己的预知力一直在告诉她，千万不要去帮杨，但是乌尔苏拉还是控制不住自己的感性，冒着“叛国”的危险，为杨偷渡了抑制剂。结果，她果然暴露了，被奥贝斯坦元帅给逮捕了，现在随时会被判死刑。  
但是乌尔苏拉的预知力对人的时候只有第一次见一个人才会有所反应，所以她也不是没被这能力坑过，造成的结果也很糟糕，她简直更不愿意去回想。乌尔苏拉的大哥汉斯有一个从小学生时就认识的好友，此人后来也是她当中学物理老师的父亲教过的学生。大哥的好友从小就是个又英俊又聪明的男孩子，很讨乌尔苏拉的家人和周围所有认识他的人的喜欢，儿时的乌尔苏拉也特别喜欢这个对她特别友善和蔼的邻居家大哥哥。这个大哥的好友就像她的另一个哥哥，带着她出去玩，给她讲自己在外面的经历，还会给她买各种好吃的东西和好玩的玩具。  
变故发生在乌尔苏拉过了十六岁生日后不久，她出人意料地分化成了向导——她是家族历史上第一个分化为向导的人。大哥那在几年前已经分化为哨兵的好友在得知这个消息后，立刻来看望她。那个时候乌尔苏拉不知道自己的预知力是针对第一次见面的人，而且在她分化为向导后碰见的只有家人和医务人员，所以她以为自己的预知力是对“家人”没有效果。由于她见到大哥的好友时并没有得到任何预知，她便心安理得地将对方归为“家人”这一类了。  
乌尔苏拉分化一个月后，她的相性结果便出来了——她和大哥的好友是相性达到90%的哨兵向导。对于这个结果，乌尔苏拉大吃一惊，而且这时她也意识到了自己的向导能力对熟人没有任何效果，所以她完全不知道对方会如何反应。所以，乌尔苏拉只有等着对方来找她，和她商量一下怎么面对现在的情况——虽然帝国的法律规定相性度达到如此程度的哨向要结婚，但如果双方都拒绝与对方结婚的话，也可以通融另找对象。

老实说，乌尔苏拉并不想嫁给大哥的这位好友。虽然她知道对方人品很好，也是家里的熟人，更兼此人军校一毕业就很快得到了一位出色上司的赏识，在军队里混得如鱼得水步步高升，没几年时间就成了准将。但是，乌尔苏拉向来把大哥的好友当成另一位兄长，她也不想嫁给军人，而且他比她大了七岁，肯定着急结婚——乌尔苏拉年岁还小，成为向导为她开启了一个新的可能，在被婚姻绑死以前，她还想多看看这个世界。  
想着对方从儿时起就很宠爱自己，乌尔苏拉便一直等着对方过来，等着他来了以后自己可以劝说他放弃和自己配对的机会。然而，她左等右等，等了两个月都没见他来找她。就在这个时候，乌尔苏拉的父亲告诉她，双方家长已经定下了订婚礼的日期，她只要好好地等着做人家的未婚妻就好。父亲还对她说，大哥的好友是自己这种平民家庭能找到的最好女婿，有前途、年轻、还喜欢她，不会有比这更好的丈夫了。  
乌尔苏拉一边想着往事，一边食不知味地吃着亲卫队员给她送来的早餐。她刚刚放下餐具，亲卫队员就进来，要求她和他们一起走。乌尔苏拉心知大概是有人要审讯她，也没做任何抵抗，乖乖地跟着走了。  
亲卫队员带着她从明显是皇宫生活区的地方来到办公区，最后来到一个门口有亲卫队员站岗的厚重双开门前面。亲卫队员拉开大门，就示意她进去。她进去以后，大门就在她身后合上了。  
乌尔苏拉进入这个房间，稍微打量一下就发现这是个空间宽敞的办公室，洒满了早晨的阳光。窗户前的大书桌前坐着一个金发蓝眼长相俊美无畴的年轻男子，他的身后站着一个有着缕缕白发的近四十岁高大男子，见到这两个人，乌尔苏拉连忙下跪。这两个人正是新银河帝国的莱因哈特一世皇帝和军务尚书奥贝斯坦元帅——乌尔苏拉知道，自己的命运就捏在这两个人手中。  
“卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝的未婚妻，你可以站起来。”皇帝陛下悦耳的声音响了起来，而低头跪在地上的乌尔苏拉却一动不动。  
两个上位者见她不动以后，似乎轻声交流了几句之后，奥贝斯坦的声音响起：“地上下跪者何人？”

这时，乌尔苏拉才抬起头直视他们：“是帝国奥丁行星出身的向导、狮子之泉皇宫医务室的护士乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格。”  
“你与帝国军上将卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝是什么关系？”  
“他是我兄长的好友。”  
“你们不是未婚夫妻？”  
“我在订婚礼之前就已经离家从军，从未与拜耶尔蓝上将缔结任何婚姻关系。”  
皇帝和奥贝斯坦对视了一眼后，皇帝才开口道：“你可以站起来了。”乌尔苏拉便从善如流地站起了身。而奥贝斯坦从皇帝的办公桌上拿起一份文件，翻阅了一下后，便示意她接过去。她一看到文件的第一页，就已经手都在抖了。  
“你说你没有与上将缔结婚约，那这份文件怎么解释？”奥贝斯坦问道。  
乌尔苏拉的身体像落叶一样抖动着，她脸色苍白，一时之间竟然不知道如何回答。她颤抖的手将文件翻到最后一页，最后的签名处是她父亲的签字和印章，还有卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝的签字和印章。帝国法律，女孩从十六岁可以开始结婚，但十八岁之前如果结婚的话需要监护人同意。在这两年间如果一个家庭想把一个女孩子嫁出去，法律上不需要得到女孩本人的认可，只要女孩的男性家长、通常是父亲，和男方签订婚书就可以订下婚约。婚书具有法律效力，即使是女孩成年，她也不能拒绝家长签署的婚书，必须履约——因为在帝国的法律中，女性不具备完全民事行为能力。  
帝国无论是平民还是贵族，为了家庭的利益，通常选择在女孩十八岁前订婚，在订婚礼上女孩的男性家长和男方签订婚书，然后等女孩到了十八岁就嫁过去。乌尔苏拉没有想到的是，自己的父亲居然在没有订婚礼的情况下还是签署了婚书，而且自己对此一无所知。想起大哥在拜耶尔蓝找到自己后与自己联系时，曾经告诉过她拜耶尔蓝发现她逃家以后，跑到父亲和大哥那里大闹一通，搞得父亲颜面全无，大哥说他们费了很大的力气才把拜耶尔蓝安抚下来。现在想来，父亲当时为了息事宁人不丢脸，便同意与对方签署了这份婚书——大哥为了稳住她，才没告诉她这件事。  
在帝国，女孩子结婚或者订婚前逃家是件极其给家族丢脸的事情，女孩的父兄长辈都会被认为“连自己的女儿或妹妹都教育不好”，也会影响今后家里其他女孩的婚事。现在，乌尔苏拉才明白，拜耶尔蓝肯息事宁人对外声称是他允许她结婚前去当几年军中护士，是因为他手中有这份婚书。而当时傻乎乎的她，真的只是以为对方不想要一个婚前逃家给家族丢脸的女孩。

乌尔苏拉深深呼吸，好不容易稍微稳住自己的情绪后，才声音颤抖地回答：“这是我父亲三年多以前和拜耶尔蓝上将签订的，我自己并不知情。而且，现在我是个有罪之人，请陛下取消这份婚书的法律效力。”  
皇帝和奥贝斯坦对视一眼，两人都一脸玩味地看着她——这种上位者仿佛看到了什么有趣东西的眼神让乌尔苏拉怕得连哆嗦都不会了。皇帝开口了：“前天晚上，你的未婚夫可是不顾一切地跑进朕的办公室，为你向朕求情，只求你不要死。昨天上午，他在军官俱乐部喝闷酒喝到一醉不起。他为犯了叛国之罪的你求情，你怎么说？”  
“我从没让他替我求情。”乌尔苏拉没有再否认“未婚夫”这个称呼，因为在那张婚书存在的情况下，她再否认也没有人会去听。而那个最可怕的可能性实现了，她被逮捕的时候之所以嘱咐玛丽安不要去找人，就是怕她去通知拜耶尔蓝——他一定会为她去向皇帝求饶，“陛下，拜耶尔蓝上将是我兄长的至交好友，他关心则乱一时糊涂，请陛下不要怪罪他。”  
“朕倒是觉得他一往情深——朕也是哨兵，能够理解这种为了自己的向导不惜一切的心情。因为朕对文里也是这种感情，所以不会怪他。”皇帝淡漠地轻轻挥了挥手，“但是，你不承认你与朕的爱将之间的婚姻关系，这样欺骗朕的爱将的感情又该当何罪？”  
“我从来没有欺骗过他。”乌尔苏拉简直要气笑了，“他一直明白的，从小到大我只当他是我的兄长，我既然不爱他，自然也没说过爱他，也从没同意过与他结婚。”  
“但是拜耶尔蓝上将昨天详详细细地将你们之间的事情讲了。”这回说话的是奥贝斯坦，“真是对你情深义重。他可是明明百般不愿，还同意你离家参军做了护士；还百般托关系让你不要去上前线，后来还帮你安排了在皇宫的工作。”  
乌尔苏拉真是恨极了。拜耶尔蓝干预她的人生是她最不能原谅他的地方，居然还能被当成是爱情的证明简直太滑稽——从十六岁以后，他就成了她人生中最大的阴影，永远如影随形地操纵着她的一切。如果自己没有分化成向导，她相信自己从今以后与拜耶尔蓝没有任何交集，提起他的时候只是那个“很有出息的邻居家大哥哥”而已。  
因为拜耶尔蓝要与自己订婚，十六岁的自己被迫离开了校园——帝国女性受教育的权力要看父亲和丈夫允许多少。乌尔苏拉的父亲是中学教师，对女儿上学的事情向来开明，姐夫是个家境殷实的商人，给她上学的钱还是出得起，所以她才能读到高中，父亲甚至同意她如果成绩够好还可以念大学。乌尔苏拉喜欢校园、喜欢读书，从小就想要去看看书里面描述的那个广袤宇宙，所以她努力地学习，希望自己能够靠自己的眼睛和脚去体验这个世界。  
然而，婚约订下后，拜耶尔蓝要求乌尔苏拉的父亲让她从学校退学，转去新娘学校学习怎么做一个合格的妻子。帝国的法律虽然规定要结了婚丈夫才是女性的监护人，但一般在民间，只要婚约订下，男方就可以对女方生活的方方面面指手画脚，而女方家为了不引起双方矛盾会遵从男方家的要求。所以，她就从高中转学去了新娘学校。

对于乌尔苏拉来说，去军队当护士真的是她能够离开这个家去看这个世界的最后一线希望了。在帝国，护士是少数对女性完全开放的职业，中学毕业就可以参加培训——所以高中生乌尔苏拉也有资格接受培训，而且，帝国军队由于缺乏向导，对自愿参军的向导给与了一项特别的权力，那就是完成五年服役期后可以在适配的哨兵里自行选择。如果乌尔苏拉出身贵族的话，她并不需要走这条路，反正贵族向导可以凭借家族的势力自动得到这个特权，而乌尔苏拉却不得不用尽力气才能得到这个机会——当时，她想得是也许五年时间拜耶尔蓝等不及就放弃了，如果是其他哨兵的话，哪怕她不喜欢也不会对对方有这么多难以解开的心结。在订婚的前一天，她终于收拾了少得可怜的一点行李，从家里跑出来去了奥丁的征兵处。  
在那以后，她过了两个月不用面对拜耶尔蓝的自由日子，自由的空气美好得就连艰苦的护士训练都变得那么有滋有味。直到那一天，她回宿舍的时候在宿舍门前看到了拜耶尔蓝高大的身影为止，她那自由的美梦清醒了——虽然拒绝了对方提出的回家要求，但对方对她的纠缠重新像噩梦一样阴魂不散地开始了。可那个时候，她还能骗骗自己。  
看到那张父亲签下的婚书时，乌尔苏拉知道自己几年来骗自己的谎言终于维持不下去了——拜耶尔蓝官拜上将炙手可热，手中还有这份有着法律效力的婚书，不会有任何哨兵敢冒着性命和前途风险娶她。向导虽然珍贵，但比不上自己的生命。所以哪怕没有这件事，恐怕自己一朝完成服役，还是要被拉去与拜耶尔蓝结婚。  
“我从来没求他为我安排工作地点。”乌尔苏拉的千言万语与百感交集，只能化成这一句。她从结束护士培训取得资格，就不断地申请去前线部队工作，但每次都被冷冰冰地拒绝，询问上司也只是说她没有临床经验不能去前线。当她找到拜耶尔蓝询问是不是他干预了时，这个男人也很干脆地告诉他的确是他出手了。  
“哦？”奥贝斯坦挑起眉，义眼里光芒闪动，“他如此在乎你的安全和生命，你就毫不感激？”  
这句话真的诛心了——乌尔苏拉心中暗道，她怎么回答都是错的。她摇了摇头：“我感谢他关心我，但也只是感谢。”  
“既然感谢他，就该给他回报。你现在这样子根本就不像有什么感激之情。”  
乌尔苏拉真的没法再跟奥贝斯坦纠缠下去，再说下去也只是车轱辘话，她干脆地答道：“他想要的我给不起。因为他喜欢我，想和我结婚，我就一定要嫁他？”

奥贝斯坦刚要答话，皇帝忽然伸出手制止了他，冰蓝色的眼睛冷冷扫过来：“朕的爱将凭什么要被你看不起？他年轻英俊，又有前途，以后也会坐上军部或者政府的高位，高官厚禄什么都不缺，又一心爱护你。你这样的资质，如果不是个向导的话，还配不上朕的上将。”  
真是是可忍孰不可忍，乌尔苏拉真的受不了了：“他年轻英俊有前途就能抹杀他强迫我与他结婚的事实吗？他与强迫陛下姐姐的弗雷德里希四世有什么区别！”  
乌尔苏拉当然知道自己不是美女，她虽然生得又甜美又好看，但以帝国人的审美而言称不上漂亮，因为身材太纤细个子又娇小，用拜耶尔蓝的话来说就是“一捏就碎了”。但她从不觉得自己配不上这世界上的任何一个男人，她聪明又勤快、还有着向导的强大精神力和预知力，只有别人配不上她吧。哪怕对方是皇帝，也不能这么看不起她。而且，强迫他人这种事会因为强迫者条件好就比较容易接受吗？乌尔苏拉可不这么觉得，毕竟在她过去的经验中，每次拜耶尔蓝靠过来想亲她或者抱她的时候，她可没因为对方长得帅就不想推开他了。  
皇帝的脸色顿时阴沉下来，他一拍桌子站起身低低吼道：“不许提朕的姐姐和那个混蛋！”怒发冲冠的皇帝让乌尔苏拉忽然明白了为什么皇帝的称号是“黄金狮子”，因为他的样子实在像个纪录片里咆哮打架的公狮子，如果不是眼下的场景，乌尔苏拉大概就会因为这个联想而笑出声了。  
“跪下！”奥贝斯坦厉声说，而乌尔苏拉直挺挺地就是不跪——就算对方是皇帝，她也不会跪给这个刚刚低看了她的人。奥贝斯坦见她这样，便走到她身边，在她的膝盖后面踢了一下——虽然作为文官奥贝斯坦不是个特别健壮的男子，力道也不重，但是乌尔苏拉还是被踢得不得不跪下了。  
皇帝那双冷得像绝对零度的眼睛盯着她看了半晌，才慢条斯理地问：“你为什么要给文里抑制剂？是觉得朕强迫了他？”  
那是当然——乌尔苏拉心里这么想。“我认识杨元帅四个多月，他一直郁郁寡欢。如果抑制剂能让他开心起来，我没有什么不行的。”  
“狡辩！”奥贝斯坦弯下身，那双诡异的义眼盯着她，“你是把杨元帅当成你自己了。你对拜耶尔蓝上将不满，所以把怨恨转移到他的主公、皇帝陛下身上了？”  
“我怎么可能比得上杨元帅？”乌尔苏拉神情凛然，“他是我憧憬尊敬的人。遇到他以前，我从来不知道一个向导可以活成他那样。这个宇宙中，可有任何一个向导比他更强大？率领自己的舰队凭一己之力对抗帝国军队，还有着当代最强大的精神力量。我是一个因为拜耶尔蓝上将不允许连高中都不能去上的帝国向导，杨元帅虽然是向导却能缔造历史、建立不世功勋，他是我等向导的榜样和梦想！他那样的人，怎么能枯萎在皇宫里？”

皇帝笑了，笑得让乌尔苏拉毛骨悚然：“你爱上朕的文里了？”  
“他是他自己的！”  
“回答朕！”  
“他是我的梦想、我的憧憬，我怎么能用那么狭隘的感情去想他？”乌尔苏拉真的受不了了，皇帝真是不讲理，“我只想他快乐，我只想他像他本来应该的那样自由地活着！他是一只鹰，不是我这种连飞都飞不到笼子高处的麻雀！”  
对于乌尔苏拉来说，与其说是爱上杨，还不如说是觉得同病相怜。她自己被拜耶尔蓝逼着结婚，去做不想做的事、成为不想成为的人——乌尔苏拉对成为高官或者贵族的夫人没有半点兴趣。而且她真的羡慕杨，羡慕他的能力、羡慕他曾有过的自由，羡慕到她把杨当成神一样地爱，毫无嫉妒之心。当这个神被人逼着走下神坛沾染凡尘，她也只想把他送回去，如果这样能让他高兴的话——至于她自己怎么样，乌尔苏拉从来没想过。如果自己不能活成自己想要的样子，那就去帮能够活成自己想要的那个样子的人吧，因为她自己的人生已经无解了。  
“你最好保证你自己说得是实话，否则朕一定会让你后悔来到这个世界上。”皇帝冰冷的眼瞳看着她，“文里是朕的。”  
这时，奥贝斯坦从皇帝的办公桌上又拿起一本花花绿绿的杂志，向她扔了过去：“解释解释，给八卦杂志写匿名信是什么意思？你知道因为你这一封信，给帝国带来了多大的麻烦吗？”  
真是颠倒黑白到是非不分了……乌尔苏拉咬牙，她确实从未指望这件事不会被人发现，虽然她的确是违反了狮子之泉皇宫工作人员的保密协定，但她并不觉得自己错了。把杨元帅关在皇宫里，不告诉他任何关于外界的消息，也不让外界的人知道他的下落——是指望靠着囚禁让杨屈服吗？“无耻的是你们，要不是你们关着杨元帅，我至于写这封信吗？就算我不写，迟早也会被人知道，到时候还是会不能善了！你们这么对待杨元帅，不嫌丢人吗？”  
“有趣。朕没想到帝国的向导里还有你这样的人。”皇帝又笑了，笑容中带着冷酷，“你这么说话，不怕朕杀了你？”

直接或间接死在皇帝陛下你手里的人还少吗？乌尔苏拉心里想到，她的二哥拉尔夫是缪拉一级上将舰队里的一名上尉，巴米利恩战役的时候可是差点没死在战场上——要不是皇帝陛下发动那个“诸神黄昏”作战计划，她二哥可不需要去上战场。另一方面，乌尔苏拉可不觉得她施勒辛格家人的性命有到了皇帝不想杀他们的地步，二哥战场上没死，换她也没什么不可以，反正帝国臣民都要对皇帝效忠。但乌尔苏拉还是只说道：“反正都是叛国罪了。”  
“你不怕家人伤心？”接话的是微微挑起了眉的奥贝斯坦。  
“我死不足惜。反正，我从一开始要帮杨元帅起，我就抱着必死的觉悟了。”乌尔苏拉不是不担心家人为自己的死而伤心的，但是她又不是父亲唯一的孩子，又没有结婚生子，就算死了应该也没有什么大的影响。  
“那拜耶尔蓝上将怎么办？”奥贝斯坦又冷冷地问了一句，“没了你，他这辈子都没有适配的向导了。”  
这个问题，乌尔苏拉简直不知道奥贝斯坦是怎么问出口的。向导人数远远少于哨兵，绝大多数哨兵一辈子都没有自己的向导都熬过来了，怎么拜耶尔蓝有没有向导就这么值得额外的关心？多少平民哨兵没有向导也没见这群大人物关心过。  
帝国对向导的管理过于严格，已经与贵族或者身居高位的哨兵结合的向导自然不会为其他哨兵提供精神梳理，而绝大多数已婚的向导也会因为自己哨兵的过强占有欲而不愿意梳理其他哨兵的精神，只有在军中服役的未结合向导才会为没有向导的哨兵提供精神梳理。然而军中向导数量极为有限，并且在提供精神梳理时也要按照哨兵的出身和军衔来决定多长时间能得到一次梳理。但就算这样，对于没有结合向导的平民哨兵而言，参军也是得到向导精神梳理的最好途径。  
身为军中向导，乌尔苏拉知道因为缺乏向导，绝大多数平民哨兵为了要等到军中向导的精神梳理要等待很久，有些她帮助过的平民出身的年轻士兵，甚至要几个月才能轮到一次，完全满足不了他们的需要。另一方面，高级军官或者贵族哨兵哪怕没有向导，也能在有需要时随时得到向导的精神梳理——这个状况也并未随着罗严克拉姆王朝的建立有着丝毫改观。拜耶尔蓝身为新银河帝国的上将，想要为他提供精神梳理的向导多如过江之鲫，就算没有结合向导，他也不会像普通士兵那么辛苦。乌尔苏拉甚至有点黑色幽默地想着，可能因为她不在了，他还能找个对他将来前途更有利的女人结婚。于是，她对军务尚书淡淡地回答道：“他有军中向导，就算过载也是六十岁以后了。”  
“啪啪！”皇帝轻轻拍了拍手，“有胆色，朕明白拜耶尔蓝为什么喜欢你了。”话虽然如此说，但皇帝的眼神却毫无温度，“但是你想用死亡逃避吗？就算你想要死，也要看朕让不让你死！”

“我可是打乱了陛下你的好事，本就该死吧！”乌尔苏拉咬牙，她现在不知道皇帝葫芦里卖得是什么药。老实说，她真的对皇帝是心有畏惧，虽然拜耶尔蓝总是在她面前说起他是多么地崇拜年轻的皇帝，皇帝是个多么出色的人之类。但作为一个有着预知能力的向导，她第一次见到皇帝的时候，就知道这是个极其可怕的人物，是一个她最好这辈子都不要有任何交集的人，否则她肯定会很惨。不过，既然知道自己一定会很惨，那她也没什么可在意得了，总归不过就是死得很利落和死得很惨的区别罢了。  
“你们在战场上打不过杨元帅，就想逼着他做皇后。你们这些哨兵是这世界上最无耻的人，以为逼着向导结合就能得到他的一切，根本不在乎他想要什么、他快不快乐，还有他爱不爱你。如果你真的爱他，你应该让杨元帅回去过他自己想要的生活！”  
“你倒比朕了解文里！”  
“我虽认识杨元帅不久，不敢说知道他最想要什么，但也知道做银河帝国的皇后一定不是他想要的！陛下你口口声声说着爱他，其实也不过就是你哨兵的狭隘占有欲罢了。”  
“朕爱不爱文里轮不到你来判断。”皇帝冰蓝色的眼睛里充满了愤怒，“文里是朕的，从他在战场上引起了朕的注意起他就注定是朕的！他快乐要在朕怀里，悲伤要在朕怀里，死也要跟朕一起葬在皇家墓地里！”  
乌尔苏拉悲哀地摇了摇头，一个两个都是这样……这就是帝国的哨兵，把向导紧紧攥在手里让对方毫无喘息的余地。  
“不过你，朕改变主意了，不会杀你。”皇帝稍微平静了一下以后，忽然这样说道。  
乌尔苏拉简直不敢相信自己听到了什么，她抬起眼惊诧地看着皇帝：“你们这群人最不怕的就是杀人，不怕我活着跑出去乱说话，斩草不除根不好吧？”  
回答她的是奥贝斯坦，义眼尚书毫无起伏的语气如此说道：“如果条件足够，哪怕是再口无遮拦的人也会把秘密带到坟墓里。对你这个女向导，这个世界上有比死亡更可怕的事。”  
比死亡更可怕的事情，那是什么？乌尔苏拉有点迷惑，从肉体上消灭一个人才是能够消除这个人一切可能性的方法啊，而人只要活着就总有翻盘的可能吧。

皇帝露出了一个毫无温度的笑容：“文里亲自来见朕为你求情，所以朕不能杀你，也不能随便把处刑，否则他不会原谅朕。但朕也不能流放你或者关进普通监牢，怕你去到处乱讲话——看看你给朕出了一个多大的难题。但是拜耶尔蓝上将也来求情，还把你们的过去讲给朕听，朕不得不说朕的爱将真是急朕之所想，给朕提供了一个处理你的好办法。看在朕的爱将如此体察上意的份上，朕就干脆好人做到底算了。”  
乌尔苏拉忽然对于皇帝接下来要说什么有了种不祥的预感——由于向导过于珍贵，帝国法律对于他们向来网开一面，除了叛国罪要处死刑外，其余犯罪行为都不会受到肉体上的惩罚。但是，对于尚未结合的犯罪向导，法律规定他们必须要与政府指定的哨兵结合成婚，换句话说，死罪可免活罪无赦。假如只有杨元帅求情的话，皇帝可以找个理由在日后偷偷让人杀了她一了百了，再对杨元帅说一句她生病死了就可以交代。  
但拜耶尔蓝也求情以后，皇帝就真的一定不会杀她。虽然不愿意承认，但是乌尔苏拉知道拜耶尔蓝对她的情爱之深，如果她死在皇帝手里他一定会内心埋怨皇帝不肯网开一面。而且，新帝国刚刚建立皇帝还要拉拢好这些身居高位的提督们，所以很可能会把她当成顺水人情……乌尔苏拉简直不敢想象皇帝要怎么做这个顺水人情，她连忙全身都伏在地上，请求道：“请求陛下走公开法律程序处死叛国的我！”  
“国内安全保障局也好，今日陛下私下审讯你也好，本来就没打算走公开法律程序。”答话的是奥贝斯坦，“难道让你在法庭之上公然侮辱陛下和杨元帅的清誉吗？今天给你的审判，就是你的最终罪名。”  
乌尔苏拉终于落泪了，她明白，在这个帝国，皇帝就是天，他可以无视任何法律。他说她不是叛国罪，她就没有……她死不了了，但这不是她想要的。她伏在地上，低低地哭泣出声。  
“你想用死亡逃避什么？”皇帝开口了，“朕是哨兵，知道拜耶尔蓝是多爱你。但同时，朕也知道，你不爱他，你想用死亡来逃避他。”  
乌尔苏拉哭得说不出话来，是的，虽然以前不愿意承人，但是她早就知道自己的人生没有任何出口，死亡才是逃脱帝国向导可怕命运的途径。但是就这么死了她也不甘心，所以才毫不犹豫地选择帮助杨元帅，之后能够靠着犯了叛国罪的理由光明正大地死去，让谁也没法对她的死挑出把柄来。她不想在不得不与拜耶尔蓝结婚以后再死，她虽然不爱他，但也不想他因为自己的死而离世。她更想干干净净地来到这个世界再干干净净地离去，一旦与不爱的人结合，她就会觉得自己不再清清白白了。  
“既然有胆子做，就要承担后果。既然死不了，就要承担生不如死的结果。”奥贝斯坦说道，“你直起身来。”

乌尔苏拉摇摇晃晃地直起了身，她哭得头都痛得不行，真的觉得自己现在随时会昏过去了。皇帝给奥贝斯坦使了个眼色，奥贝斯坦就来到办公室门口对门外的卫兵低声说了几句话后便又回到了皇帝身边。皇帝将办公桌上的一张写了字的纸递给了奥贝斯坦，军务尚书开口了：“新银河帝国皇帝莱因哈特一世·冯·罗严克拉姆对乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格的判决如下：  
“第一条，不得以任何方式将今日之审判的内容与结果，以及与杨文里元帅之间发生何事告知任何人。  
第二条，在规定的时间内与卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝上将结婚。  
第三条，不得以任何方式寻死。  
第四条，从即日起开始软禁，直到得到陛下恩赦。  
以上四条若违反任一条，施勒辛格家成员将偿命以报陛下恩惠。”  
随着四条惩罚的宣布，乌尔苏拉只是默默地流着眼泪。她来自一个大家庭，除了自己的两个兄长一个姐姐外，还有很多亲戚，表兄弟姐妹一大群，如果因为她自己寻了短见而连累了亲人们，她会不能原谅自己——想到与自己年岁相仿的几个表姐妹的如花笑靥和活泼可爱的表弟们，还有大姐的几个年幼的孩子，她不能让他们死在皇帝的处罚之下。如果一定要有人受苦，那还是她自己承受吧，反正本来有错的也只是她自己——谁叫她是个向导。  
“对外的话，陛下会发个给你和拜耶尔蓝上将赐婚的圣旨，软禁的话会说你需要‘潜心学习’如何做个好提督夫人加身体虚弱需要休养。”奥贝斯坦继续说道，“总要把事情圆得滴水不漏才好。”  
虽然听上去那么荒谬，但乌尔苏拉还是得赞叹奥贝斯坦真是脑子好使。毕竟，她是个新娘学校没念完就逃婚的不合格新娘，好好学习怎么做贵妇人不给丈夫丢脸自然要得。至于身体虚弱也说得过去，她本来也是个不强壮的女人。但是想到软禁在家对着拜耶尔蓝避无可避，她还是忍不住打了个寒噤。  
“你可以谢恩了。”奥贝斯坦最后说了这句。乌尔苏拉擦干眼泪——雷霆雨露皆是君恩，何况这在外人眼里皇帝的确是对她网开一面，这个处罚真正的可怕之处只有处罚者和受罚者才真正知晓。她只得伏下身子，低低地说道：“谢陛下不杀之恩。”  
这时，卫兵打开了皇帝办公室的门，通报道：“拜耶尔蓝上将到了。”

“起来吧，不要让朕的爱将觉得朕欺负你了。”皇帝淡笑着扫了乌尔苏拉一眼，冰蓝色的眼眸中充满了兴味。  
你觉得欺负我欺负得还不够吗？乌尔苏拉心说，但她不敢反抗也不能反抗，只得摇摇晃晃地站了起来，一瞬间只觉得眼前发黑。她刚站直身子，拜耶尔蓝就进了皇帝的办公室。他还是她熟悉的样子，黑银相间的帝国军军服，肩膀上的上将军衔闪闪发亮，身材高大而挺拔——这样俊朗的年轻儿郎能迷倒一大片帝国少女。  
拜耶尔蓝一进来就给皇帝和上司奥贝斯坦元帅行礼，而两人也回了礼。他偷偷瞟了瞟穿着极朴素的白裙子、长发只是简单梳了根长辫的乌尔苏拉，但当着皇帝的面也没敢像平日一样凑过去。皇帝一脸玩味地看了这一幕后，才开口了：“拜耶尔蓝上将，朕已经与卿的未婚妻谈过，她已经坦率地承认了自己过去的冲动造成了对卿的伤害，还有对朕和杨元帅造成的伤害。看在她认罪态度坚决的份上，朕决定还是成人之美。”  
拜耶尔蓝的脸色当时就亮了——他在刚进入办公室看到乌尔苏拉的时候还是一脸担忧，他迫不及待地开口了，语气中充满了希冀：“陛下可是赦免了？”  
皇帝点点头：“朕也希望卿能够幸福。过几日，朕就给卿和卿的未婚妻发下一张赐婚的旨意，还另有封赏。但是，卿的未婚妻毕竟还是做过错事，所以朕希望卿能让她在卿的监督下关上几年禁闭。现在先暂时在朕这里关禁闭，等卿的官邸装修好了就去你那里。”  
拜耶尔蓝喜形于色，眉飞色舞地向皇帝行礼：“谢陛下恩惠，今后一定更尽心尽力为帝国效忠！”  
皇帝满意地点头：“朕今日给卿几个小时假，和卿的未婚妻好好聊聊一解相思之情吧。”他的眼神扫过乌尔苏拉，只见年轻姑娘的脸色登时惨白如纸。  
得到了皇帝的允许，拜耶尔蓝毫无顾忌地来到乌尔苏拉身边，紧紧地拥住了她，弯下身子将头靠在她纤细的肩膀上，手安抚地在她单薄的脊背上抚摸着：“好了，乌尔苏拉，一切都过去了，今后我们会好好的。”  
如果是平日的话，乌尔苏拉早就用自己的精神力去攻击拜耶尔蓝让他放开她了。但是今天，在被囚禁了两日又经历了那样一场令人心力交瘁的审判，饶是没有受到刑讯和虐待，她哪怕精神力再强大，也终于是撑不住了，她已经毫无力量去推开这个抱着她的男人。此时的她，还是退回了她本来的真实面目——一个不到二十岁涉世未深的年轻女孩子，只能无力地用手臂去推拒他：“放开……别抱着我……不舒服……”  
拜耶尔蓝只当自己抱得太紧，只放松了一点怀抱，一脸心疼地看着她：“没事，我只是想你了，就让我抱抱。”  
乌尔苏拉只觉眼前一阵阵发黑，这是精神力场即将崩溃的前兆——向导固然精神力强大，但过度的精神冲击会对精神力场本身的防御造成影响，严重的时候会造成向导的昏迷，以便保护向导的精神不会完全崩溃并在昏迷中进行修复。皇帝装修精美的办公室在她眼前越来越模糊，乌尔苏拉终于闭上眼睛，在拜耶尔蓝的怀里昏迷了过去。

怀中抱着年轻向导柔软的身子，拜耶尔蓝有点不知所措，不知道发生了什么。反倒是皇帝很快明白了过来，他微微一笑：“卿的未婚妻看来太激动了，带她去休息吧，御医会好好照顾她。”  
拜耶尔蓝给皇帝行了个军礼后，就千恩万谢地抱起乌尔苏拉离开了办公室。皇帝若有所思地看着他们离开后，便对奥贝斯坦说：“今后几个月要好好盯着这两个人的互动。”  
奥贝斯坦立刻明白了皇帝的意思，便微微躬身：“是，陛下。”


	3. 番外之三

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乌尔苏拉和拜耶尔蓝的新婚初夜，时间点是杨加冕礼的第二天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有BG半强迫情节。

新帝国二年3月17日·费沙·拜耶尔蓝上将官邸

卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝是新银河帝国的高级将领，官拜上将。他出身平民，在二十七岁就能身居高位可以称得上年轻有为。他有自己效忠的皇帝、新银河帝国的首任皇帝莱因哈特一世，也有爱戴的长官、新银河帝国宇宙舰队总司令沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅。更何况，他在年初的时候刚刚和最心爱的女孩结了婚，还得到了一处很好的官邸，可以说，这个世界对这个年轻人是宠爱有加的。  
但不为外人所知的是，这个年轻人最大的烦恼来源就是他的妻子。他可爱的妻子乌尔苏拉从今年一月结婚以来，就从来没让他与她同房。这一个多月来，夫妻俩都是分室而居。虽然如此，每天早上上班以前，拜耶尔蓝还是会去妻子的房间向她说个早安并与她道个别。  
今天，本来也不该有什么特殊变化的。拜耶尔蓝的官邸是按照旧帝国贵族传统修建的，主人夫妻各有自己的套房，有自己的起居区域，但是夫妻俩的卧室是通过一道门彼此联通的——乌尔苏拉向来是把这道门锁得紧紧的。但是，今天早上一起床，拜耶尔蓝就闻到卧室门的那头传来了一种特殊的香味。  
这种香味拜耶尔蓝四年前闻过，并且从未忘记过——那是一种新鲜绽放的各种鲜花糅杂而成、却又相当柔和清雅的香气，闻起来仿佛走在春天的花园里。那是乌尔苏拉的向导素香味，是只属于她的味道，是拜耶尔蓝从第一次闻到就无比喜爱的香味。但平日里，乌尔苏拉的向导素从不会这样肆无忌惮地向外散发，想到这里，拜耶尔蓝不由得眼神一沉。  
他迅速穿好衣服，离开了自己的套间，进了妻子的套间，发现她果然还在卧室里没有出来。拜耶尔蓝命令仆人送上妻子卧室门的钥匙，打开门后，便发现妻子那颗有着长长深棕色头发的脑袋深深地埋在被子里，自己进来居然没有惊动她——平日里她可不会让他在她还在床上的时候让他进来卧室的。闻着房间里愈加浓郁的香味，拜耶尔蓝心下了然，大胆地继续往前走，直到来到床边，在妻子躺着的大床上坐了下来。

直到这个时候，乌尔苏拉的声音才从被子下面传出来：“你走开！”但听上去也有气无力地，和她平日里元气满满的声音天差地别。  
拜耶尔蓝丝毫不为所动，他伸出右手，抚开凌乱的深棕色发丝，手掌贴上妻子的额头，一摸，果然是略有些发热。他淡淡地勾了下唇角，双手一起伸到了被子底下，从她的脖子慢慢向下抚摸，直到碰到丝质睡裙下丰盈的胸口才停下动作。他抽出双手，便看见妻子仰起满是潮红的脸忿恨地看着他，他看着她轻笑出来：“我亲爱的乌尔苏拉，平时我只要碰到你，你早就让我头痛欲裂了。今天，你做不到，是到了那个时间吧。”  
拜耶尔蓝的语气并不是疑问，而是极为确定。帝国法律中，已婚的向导不再使用抑制剂，所以会定期出现结合热现象。算起来，夫妻俩已经结婚将近两个月，差不多也是乌尔苏拉婚后第一次结合热出现的时候了。当然，对于哨向夫妻来说，如果结婚，就算没有结合热也可以同房有夫妻之实，第一次结合热只是为了双方能够完成哨向之间的连接。然而，拜耶尔蓝自从结婚以来因为乌尔苏拉的抗拒，两人从未有过夫妻之实。今天由于结合热的出现，乌尔苏拉注定要真正明白夫妻之事是怎么一回事了。  
“你给我滚。”乌尔苏拉嘴巴上依然不认输，她还是恶狠狠地瞪着拜耶尔蓝——虽然在她那张看起来就温柔甜美的爱笑脸蛋上毫无威慑力。如果说以前拜耶尔蓝慑于向导的精神攻击而会退让的话，今天乌尔苏拉完全失去了攻击性，他就完全不会退让了。  
“你何必这样与你的丈夫说话？”拜耶尔蓝一脸无奈地叹了口气，他俯下身，在她的额头、脸颊上都亲了亲，之后慢慢下移，找到微微抖动的嘴唇吻了上去——说来有点可笑，这还是拜耶尔蓝第一次好好地亲吻乌尔苏拉。他不容抗拒地分开她僵硬的唇，舌头溜了进去，把温热的口腔彻底地添了个遍。良久之后，他才抽身出来，看着乌尔苏拉的眼神里有着不知所措的迷茫，也有着忿恨和羞耻，更有着无法抗拒的无奈。他直起身来：“我还有些事要去处理一下，等下回来。”  
乌尔苏拉刚想要说什么，拜耶尔蓝就听见她唇边发出一声轻轻得宛如呜咽一般的呻吟。她的脸上瞬间浮上一层类似羞愤的表情，在床上翻了个身就不再理他。拜耶尔蓝无奈地摇摇头，就离开了她的卧室。

在乌尔苏拉的会客室里，拜耶尔蓝稍微平静了一下心情后，便呼叫出了通讯光屏，很快，他就联络上了顶头上司米达麦亚元帅。见到上司，两人交换了军礼后，拜耶尔蓝先开口了：“阁下，我夫人……乌尔苏拉她出现了结合热现象。虽然很抱歉，但是我要请一周的生理假。”  
视讯另一头的米达麦亚愣了一下：“一周？你开什么玩笑？之前毕典菲尔特才请了三天。”  
拜耶尔蓝苦笑了一声：“这个……我一时解释不清楚，但是我的确需要一个星期。不瞒阁下说，自从我结婚以来，她没有让我……我从她还是个孩子的时候就认识她，从她是个少女的时候就渴望得到她，到现在有很多年了。这次，我怀疑我没法控制得了自己，我实在太想要她了。阁下，我相信你能明白那种感觉，请你准假。”  
米达麦亚摇头：“你们两口子搞什么我从来都没明白过。”  
“阁下可以去找毕典菲尔特一级上将，他应该能解释一下。或者，阁下愿意等我销假回来再说？”拜耶尔蓝能感到自己的身体也在逐渐发热，他的时间也不多了，“阁下，乌尔苏拉的结合热会引动我的结合热，我现在已经感觉到了。我很快要控制不住自己的身体了，所以，还是请阁下批准假期，看在我婚假都没休的份上！”  
米达麦亚无奈地叹息：“既然这样，你就去吧。一周后，我需要你的检讨！”  
拜耶尔蓝松了口气，给米达麦亚敬了个军礼：“遵命！”看到米达麦亚的回礼后，他果断地掐断了与上司的视讯。  
他再次打开了妻子的卧室房门，却看见床上被子已经掀了起来，妻子却不见了踪影。他闻了闻空气中向导素的香味，便直接来到浴室门口，想要推开这道没有锁的门。然而，他用了预想中的力气并没有推开，才意识到乌尔苏拉可能正把身体抵在门上来阻止他推开门。拜耶尔蓝觉得有点好笑，她真是病急乱投医了——别说一道没有锁的门拦不住他，就是体力上她也不是他的对手。  
拜耶尔蓝加大了力气——他的力量很巧妙，既推开了门，又不至于在狭小的空间里因为反作用力把乌尔苏拉推到墙上。只见门内乌尔苏拉的头发湿漉漉地滴着水，睡裙的肩膀和下摆都是湿的，她一脸惊恐地看着他，双手环抱着身体，上下牙不断地打着架。  
看见她这个样子，拜耶尔蓝还有什么不懂的。乌尔苏拉就趁着他刚刚去请假的工夫，居然跑去用冷水洗头，试图降下结合热带来的体温升高。他顿时火气不打一处来，但又舍不得真的打她。他连忙脱下自己的衬衫，就把乌尔苏拉的头发乱七八糟地擦了一通，直到长发不再滴水。而这个过程中，乌尔苏拉也不断地反抗，甚至把拜耶尔蓝赤裸的上半身都抓出了几道口子。

拜耶尔蓝一把扔下已经湿乎乎的衬衫，他已经逐渐失去了耐心，身体里的火气也不断地上涌，终于能看清他面孔的乌尔苏拉看到他那阴沉的表情时，就像落进猎人陷阱里的兔子一样僵硬了。她还记得，她上次看到拜耶尔蓝这种表情是她在接受护士训练时被他找到时，她拒绝和他回去的时候他的脸色就是这样阴沉——这是在平日里向来为人诚挚谨慎的拜耶尔蓝脸上难得一见的。但上次，她还可以逃开，这次，她意识到自己就是那个即将承受对方怒气的人了。  
乌尔苏拉刚想后退，就被拜耶尔蓝一把抓住了双臂，他的声音很低沉：“你闹够了？以为你生病了我就不敢动你？今天你休想给我弄出什么幺蛾子来！”  
乌尔苏拉被他的手劲弄得生疼，痛得眼泪都快出来了。她泫然欲泣的表情非但没有让他松手，反而似乎让他更激动了。他的右手手臂变换姿势，铁条一般狠狠搂住她的腰，左手则来到她耳后，在靠近脖颈的地方按压——这里是人体的要害。很快，乌尔苏拉就觉得头晕目眩，失去力气，但是并没有晕过去。  
拜耶尔蓝趁着这个机会，将她抱了起来，让她靠在他的怀里，便迈开大步向外走去。他打开从乌尔苏拉的卧室通往自己卧室的门，就抱着她进去。  
乌尔苏拉第一次来拜耶尔蓝的寝室。虽然两人的寝室只隔着一道门，可她从来都拒绝知道这个房间是什么样子。不同于乌尔苏拉自己浅色调暖色系的卧室布置，拜耶尔蓝的寝室就看起来冷硬多了。深色的丝绒窗帘，有着床柱和床帐的四柱大床上铺着黑色的丝绸床单和被子，深色的床帐即使在白天放下来也足够让床内空间光线昏暗。拜耶尔蓝将她放在自己的床上，就去拉下了窗帘和床帐。

乌尔苏拉知道自己已经没有退路，她小声啜泣着，缩进了床里。但是拜耶尔蓝一上了床，就把她身上的被子掀了下来，并伸手按住她的肩膀让她无法去够被子，那双带着茧子的大手从她的脖颈下去，轻松地从领口撕开了她身上单薄的睡裙，让她的身体完全赤裸地展现在他眼前。乌尔苏拉挣扎着想要遮掩自己的赤裸，却被他牢牢按住动弹不得。他上上下下地打量了她几圈后，才满意地点了点头：“我装修这里的时候，特意选了黑色的床单，就是想着你这么白皙的肌肤在上面一定漂亮，果然我是对的。”  
乌尔苏拉终于哭了出来。虽然帝国人普遍是白肤的人种，但是她在其中却是难得的好皮肤——拜耶尔蓝在她还是少女的时候就无意中知道了这个事实。  
男人的手拉开她的手，沉重的身体压了上来，热得她只觉得汗水都快淌下来了，恶魔般的声音在她耳边响起：“你知道我等这一天等了多久吗？今后，你可要好好补偿我的等待。”罪恶的双手顺着身体的曲线往下，探索着她之前从没被人碰触过的肌肤。乌尔苏拉虽然并不是什么前凸后翘的肉弹，但纤细的身体有着玲珑剔透、秾纤合度的柔美曲线，纯洁又性感地诱人至极。  
虽然觉得耻辱，觉得无措，但是那双带着热度的手似乎点燃了乌尔苏拉身体里之前从未存在过的火焰。当拜耶尔蓝的嘴唇吻上她的脖子，她就忍不住喘息出声——这是她从不知道自己也能发出的声音。他伸手出了床帐，拉开床头柜的抽屉，乌尔苏拉的视线顺着他的手向床头柜看去，只见抽屉里满满得都是各种她从未见过、样子稀奇古怪的器具，还有几个装满液体的玻璃药瓶——直觉地知道那些不是什么好东西，她连忙转过头去。 拜耶尔蓝从抽屉里面拿出了一条绳子，乌尔苏拉看到绳子就忍不住挣扎了起来。但他有力的右手将她挣动不休的双手抓住，用绳子牢牢捆住后固定在了床架上。军人出身的他绑人很有技巧，既不会伤到她也让她毫无挣脱的办法。意识到自己接下来就将任人鱼肉，她哭得更凶了：“求你，别绑着我，我不反抗。”  
她的眼泪丝毫没有打动他，拜耶尔蓝反而觉得自己的身体更加燥热，只想快点占有她，将自己积累了许久的情欲全部发泄在她身上。他脸上毫无笑意地看着身下的妻子：“我对你可没有什么信心。”拜耶尔蓝的双手来到她腿上，用力地打开了她紧紧合着的双腿，将大大分开的双腿抬上自己的肩膀，低头去看她的双腿之间。处子纯洁的花园已经湿润，粉红的娇嫩皮肉紧紧闭合着——真是一副美极了的景象。拜耶尔蓝带着茧子的手指轻轻抚摸那娇嫩敏感的部分，便听见身下女孩那混合着啜泣声的喘息，抬头就能看到她的双手紧紧抓住束缚她的绳子，眼睛也紧紧闭起，雪白的肌肤也因结合热的热度泛起了诱人的粉色。

真是个纯洁的小女孩，拜耶尔蓝不无恶意地微笑起来，完全不知道看不见会让自己的身体更敏感。虽然明知道这是她的初夜，但他并没有温柔行事的打算——这个女人拒绝他太多次也太久，不惩罚她他心有不甘。他快速地拉下裤子，早已经硬挺到发痛、尺寸傲人的器官弹跳出来，用手握住凑近了她的身体入口。  
大概是感觉到了男人身体的热度，乌尔苏拉在这个时候睁开了眼，她有点迷茫地向自己身下看去——她虽然不是毫无常识，但对于男女情事却懵懵懂懂不甚了解，只有个大概的概念而已。当她看到那个器官时，她害怕地叫出了声：“不要，会死人的。”  
拜耶尔蓝毫不留情地让越发凑近：“你可以的，你很快就会知道你的身体到底有多欢迎我。”说着，他对准那个小小的紧凑入口，一鼓作气插到了最底部，两个人的下身紧紧地连在了一起。乌尔苏拉痛得冷汗直冒，一缕血丝在身下结合处流出，沾湿了身下的床单——虽然结合热期间的身体已经做好准备分泌了足够的润滑，但是初次强行打开身体的不适加上精神上的紧张和恐惧，她仍然感受到了巨大的痛苦。乌尔苏拉满面泪水，悲伤地感到了自己的身体正在发生不可挽回的变化。  
身上的男人将她的双腿向下压，使足了力气，粗大的器官在她身体里进进出出，不停地变换着角度，双手则用力揉捏着柔软丰盈的胸口。乌尔苏拉咬牙忍着，不肯发出声音，拜耶尔蓝捏住她的下巴，命令道：“叫出来，你给我叫。”  
乌尔苏拉摇着头，牙齿把嘴唇咬出了血也不肯发出喘息之外的声音。拜耶尔蓝笑了：“行，你等着。”这个笑容让她心惊肉跳，这是这个她认识了十多年、本以为已经非常熟悉的男人身上她以前从未想象过会出现的一面，比起平日那个锐利又诚挚的年轻男子、或她拒绝他时的阴沉，这时的他更像是儿时在乡间看到的野兽。乌尔苏拉告诉自己，只要忍过去他满意了，自己今天就解脱了。忽然，那个器官碰到了她体内某个神秘的地方，从身体深处蔓延上来的、那种电流般的愉悦感瞬间传遍全身，她原本僵硬的身体忽然弓起，口中也不受控制地发出一声充满诱惑的呻吟。  
拜耶尔蓝汗湿的面孔上露出在她看来极为可怕的笑容：“是这里吗？”然后就冲着那里连续地攻击起来，手指也覆上入口外侧那敏感的肉粒，毫不容情地蹂躏起来。结合热让她的身体变得格外敏感，这种对着身体最敏感处的大力冲击给她带来的更多是痛，但是痛中更有着电流般令她浑身酥软的快感，让她根本无法拿出一丝一毫力量去拒绝身上男人，反而更想抱紧他让他给自己更多。她知道性爱是人类最原始的娱乐方法，但没想到这种事会这么热、这么痛、又这么令人沉迷。她不知道的是，如果她在此之前就与拜耶尔蓝发生了关系的话，那她的初夜会更多是不适感而没有什么快感，但结合热让她的身体从一开始就品尝到了性爱的快乐，并迅速地食髓知味起来，紧窒的通道欢喜地纠缠着给自己带来快乐的器官。而空气中，向导素的甜美香味愈发地浓郁。  
快感与痛楚都在逐渐累积，身下的床单已经湿掉了一片，乌尔苏拉勉强在暴风骤雨般的情爱中保持着最后一点清明。她的体力在激烈的性爱中渐渐流失，心里祈求着对方快点结束放她休息。但猛然间，累积的快感像越过了一个阈值，她的眼前忽然闪过一道白光，脑中一片空白，但又无比愉悦，身体不受控制地颤抖起来。不知过了多久，她的精神回到了现实中，感受到丈夫的器官还在她的身体里硬挺着，对方冲着她露出一个得意的笑容：“刚才爽吗？你我的身体真是天作之合，第一次这么快就高潮了，本来以为还要调教你更久。”说着，他在两人的结合处摸了一把，将手指上闪闪发亮的液体给她看，“看，这就是证据。”

乌尔苏拉痛哭起来，这一场性爱让她意识到自己的身体根本就是自己意志的叛徒，完全不受自己精神的控制，90%的相性度注定了它只会欢天喜地地迎接拜耶尔蓝的占有入侵，完全不在意她是不是真的喜欢这种经验。这种在不喜欢的男人身下得到快乐的感觉实在是太糟糕了，愉悦过后，她感觉到更多的是肮脏和空虚。如果可以，她想结束眼前这一切自己一个人静一静。她虚弱地问道：“你完事了吗？”  
拜耶尔蓝好像听到了什么好笑的话一般大笑起来，身体的震动随着两人的结合处传递到她的身体里：“别说这么扫兴的话。你现在是结合热期间，接下来的三四天里，我可是每天都要让你高潮迭起。女人的身体就像个贪求快感的无底洞，你今后会求我要你。”  
求你要我？这辈子都不可能的，乌尔苏拉咬着牙心里想到。但是拜耶尔蓝自己也快到极限了，没有再多废话，再次在她身上埋头苦干起来，大力冲撞着身下这具欢喜地包容自己的柔软身体。结合热的敏感身体将任何一点刺激、哪怕是疼痛，都转化为快感，不久前体验过的那种令人大脑空白的愉悦感再次席卷而上，她再度失去了意识。当她清醒过来，拜耶尔蓝的双臂紧紧地拥抱着她，激烈的喘息打在她耳边，耳鬓厮磨间空气仿佛都快着了火。乌尔苏拉很想推开他，但是短时间内两次高潮几乎耗尽了她的体力，她只能忍耐着等待他结束。忽然，对方在一个深深的撞击后停了下来，喉咙间发出粗噶的呻吟声，她感到一股微凉的液体也在同时注入了身体。  
此时，异变陡生。乌尔苏拉突然间感到自己的精神世界完全敞开，无论她怎样努力设置屏障都无法阻挡另一个存在进入了她的精神图景，在其中占据了一处，并逐步与她的精神世界融为一体。在她原本吹拂着柔软春风、洒满阳光又满地鲜花绿草的精神世界中，湛蓝明媚的天空中的一半迅速被染黑，变成了无月无星的暗夜——乌尔苏拉知道，这片黑夜就是拜耶尔蓝在她精神世界中的存在。虽然哨兵本身并无精神力量，但在与适配向导结合后，借由肉体的结合，他可以在向导的精神世界中占据一隅，并借此感知向导的浅层精神。而且随着两人之间肉体结合次数的增加，这种连结会愈发紧密，哨兵甚至可以感知到向导的位置并得知一些对方不为人知的秘密。  
此时，乌尔苏拉意识到，她已经与拜耶尔蓝完成了哨向之间的结合，她已经再也无法将这个男人赶出自己的生命了。明明对方的怀抱如此火热，但一想到这个她并不爱的男人今后能够无时无刻地感知到她，她就觉得浑身冰冷。  
拜耶尔蓝身体全部的重量都压在了她的身上，眼睛闭上回味着刚才那场激烈性爱中的余韵，和哨向结合的奇妙之处。对于任何哨兵来说，这个世界上最美好的性爱体验就是与自己的适配向导，无论其他男男女女是多么美丽或性感，肉体结合带来的愉悦都比不上与适配向导之间那种肉体精神双结合带来的极致感官刺激。对于性爱，拜耶尔蓝并不陌生，他年少从军，便被其他军人怂恿着与烟花女子尝试一番，理由是不然结了婚都不知道要怎么跟老婆睡觉。而且他长得不错，愿意投怀送抱的女人很多，在与乌尔苏拉订婚以前他也有过不少经验。但订婚后，他还是愿意为了她忍住自己的欲望，几年都没有和别人做过。现在他得承认，这几年的等待是值得的。

拜耶尔蓝的呼吸平复以后，他直起身子解开了束缚乌尔苏拉双手的绳子。绳子一松开，她就立刻揉着已经出现深深红印子的双手手腕，然后推了推他的肩膀：“好重。”  
他微微一笑，心情很好地翻了个身从她身上离开，但很快就伸手抱住了她，鼻子唇舌并用，在她渗出汗珠的脖子上又舔又吻，很显然是想与她再来一次。乌尔苏拉本想推开他，但是性爱之后的疲累加上精神结合带来的负担，还是让她迅速地坠入了沉沉的睡梦之中。


	4. 番外之四

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乌尔苏拉写匿名信的时候到底是露出了什么破绽

新帝国历元年8月16日·费沙·狮子之泉皇宫外的邮局

狮子之泉任何服务性岗位的工作人员都是全年不间断、二十四小时不间断值班。身为狮子之泉医务室护士的乌尔苏拉，和其他工作人员一样，要按照预先设定的工作时间表值班和休假，并且通常休息日也和从事普通工作的人不是同样的日子。  
今天是乌尔苏拉的休息日，她的大哥两周前给她发通讯说，从亲戚家的农场收了些土产给她寄来——大哥年长她七岁，向来疼爱她。自从一个多月前，在莱因哈特一世皇帝府邸服役的乌尔苏拉跟着皇帝大本营移居到费沙，她大哥就总担心妹妹独身在外生活上不适应，就总想着给她寄各种食物和衣服。对此，乌尔苏拉感到很无奈，费沙是个商业星球，这个宇宙任何角落的物产只要有需要，都能从费沙商人的手上买到，又不用支付昂贵的星际邮费，但另一方面，这是大哥的心意，让她数千光年外都能感到家人的心意。  
大哥通常会把邮报发到狮子之泉皇宫外的那家邮局。虽然皇宫内，帝国公务相关的邮件都会直送进来，但是日常居住在皇宫内的服务人员，他们的私人邮件却要走普通民间邮政，自己亲自去邮局发送收取。但今天，乌尔苏拉除了要取大哥的邮包外，还另有一件事要做。  
事情还要追溯到大约一周以前，乌尔苏拉像平日一样和军医去见了前同盟元帅、现在作为人质软禁在皇宫的杨文里，在他们一起冥想的时候，乌尔苏拉忍不住问杨：“杨元帅，据我所知，现在你身在狮子之泉皇宫这件事，应该是没有对外公开的。”  
精神世界里的杨语气严肃：“我知道。乌尔苏拉，他们把我软禁在这里，不给我抑制剂，就是希望我和皇帝既成事实后再公开。不公开我的下落，恐怕是怕有人潜入进来——毕竟狮子之泉皇宫尚未完工，安保上仍有很多未知漏洞。”  
乌尔苏拉点头，狮子之泉现在完成的只有主体建筑，花园、侧翼的工作人员休息处等仍未完工，眼下可供工作、居住的面积还没有原来的元帅府大。要不是看那个人面子，估计她现在得和别的护士挤一个房间住。虽然那个人做过不少不太好的事，但有时候乌尔苏拉还是会因为他得到一些好处——这真的让她想想就觉得五味杂陈。不过也正因为一个人住一个房间，她才能顺畅地进行自己眼下的计划。“杨元帅有想过向外界传递消息吗？”  
“没有渠道。”杨摇头，“我现在和外界没有联系，而且就算有渠道，恐怕也会受到监控。”  
“嗯……真的无计可施吗？”  
“我曾经想过让你们这些皇宫的工作人员传点消息出去，但是，”杨叹了口气，“据我所知，你们入宫工作以前，都签署过保密协议。你们在皇宫内部的一切见闻，都不能向任何人开口。如果有人违反了规则，就要被国内安全保障局带走审讯。我知道那对你们帝国人来说是个很恐怖的地方，我也不能要求你们为了我一个阶下囚去做这种可能会掉脑袋的事情。而且，就连我自己，现在都不知道要怎么联系上我的旧部。”  
“但是杨元帅的旧部一定会想尽办法都要知道你的下落的，现在这个情况，他们应该会很担心吧。”乌尔苏拉原本想对杨说，她可以为他传递消息出去，但是看到杨的态度，她还是把这话咽了回去，决定私下行动。这样的话，万一她被人发现，也不会连累到杨。  
“一定会，但是现在我没有什么办法，只能寄希望于他们能够想到吧，毕竟他们都是很聪明很有能力的人。”杨一脸无奈地回答。然后，两人就心照不宣地转移了话题去聊别的了。

乌尔苏拉在狮子之泉医务室做护士有这样一个好处，她可以接触上到皇帝下到厨房的所有活人——毕竟人只要活着就总有生病的时候。她从杨那里回来以后，正好接待了几个过来医务室看病的文职人员，她装作不经意地提起最近看了几本写间谍的小说，对间谍传递消息的方法很感兴趣，不知道小说里写得有多准确。文职人员对此笑着解释说，其实很多间谍是通过分析公开信息的方式来收集情报，因为这种方法最不引人注目，而间谍最害怕的就是引起他人注意。  
公开的信息吗？既然这么说的话，那杨元帅的旧部如果为了救他来到费沙的话，应该会关注费沙的公开出版物收集情报。乌尔苏拉陷入了沉思，但她一个帝国平民，要怎样才能让公开出版物注意到她传递出去的信息并印刷出来？  
说来也巧，狮子之泉医务室的护士们都是年岁与乌尔苏拉相仿的年轻女孩子，而这世界上绝大多数的年轻女性都喜欢八卦和漂亮的衣服、首饰。费沙是名闻遐迩的商业之都，更是全宇宙最时髦的大都市，费沙女性的时尚引领全宇宙女性的衣着打扮。也正因此，医务室的这群从奥丁来到费沙这个花花世界的女护士们，集资订阅了费沙几个最流行的女性时尚杂志，用以研究衣着穿搭之类——虽然乌尔苏拉对此深感不屑，但她深知自己的不少同事挤破头都要来狮子之泉就是为了“钓”个金龟婿，而打扮得漂漂亮亮就更能吸引人。  
乌尔苏拉自己虽然不是个爱打扮的，但也不是没有八卦之魂和爱美之心，每期杂志过来她都要翻一翻。正在她想着怎么向公开渠道传递消息的时候，她那一周要值晚班，也没有什么需要她处理的紧急状况，便闲来无聊把最近没看的杂志都翻了一遍。正好她翻到最近一期的《费沙Vogue》的时候，看到了杂志内的一篇短文，说是杂志编辑部最近要做一个关于未来新银河帝国皇后人选的八卦企划，请诸位期待云云。  
看到这篇文章，乌尔苏拉不由得心念一动，也许，这就是她的机会了。身为一个有预知能力的向导，乌尔苏拉当然知道杨就是将来的新银河帝国皇后，自己所作的一切努力大概最后都没有什么用，也改变不了杨的命运。但是，她从来没有对杨讲过自己的预知，就是不愿杨放弃希望——乌尔苏拉暗暗向不知在何处、她也从未信过的神明祷告，希望看在他们如此努力的份上，能够对杨的命运做出改变。

于是，乌尔苏拉匿名给《费沙Vogue》杂志写了信，其中透露了杨眼下正在狮子之泉皇宫，但是并未提及杨的向导身份。而且，为了不被追踪到她自己，信件文字和信封上的地址是打印出来的，信封是最普通的民用白信封，邮票是单独购买的，甚至在她做这一切的时候为了不留下指纹，她还戴了医用手套。但完成这一切后，她要到哪里去寄信？  
在难得的休息日，她站在狮子之泉外邮局的门口邮筒处踌躇着。她一直怀疑这里有国内安全保障局设置的监控，但是始终没有听到确实的风声。乌尔苏拉这天穿的是大哥前一年给她买的一套衣服，不知道为什么，最近两年大哥买的衣服虽然样子都很漂亮，但是式样都特别保守。这是身薄荷绿带有玉兰花图案的及膝裙子，领口高到脖子，后背也没露一点，还有短短过肩的袖子，她还戴上了装饰有绸带的大草帽、墨镜和面纱、及肘长手套。虽然费沙很少见，但帝国由于女性皮肤以白为美，绝大多数女性夏季为了防止皮肤被晒黑，出门都会戴面纱和手套保护皮肤。虽然身在费沙，但是乌尔苏拉的生活习惯还是保留了传统奥丁女性的做法。  
正在她从包里拿出信件，踌躇是不是要扔进邮筒的时候，一个声音差点吓得她把手里的信掉在地上：“乌尔苏拉，你在门口不进去吗？”她条件反射地将信件抱在了怀里。  
乌尔苏拉转过头，毫不意外地看到卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝穿着那身新帝国军队的黑银相间上将制服——是了，她在心里默默想到，莱因哈特一世皇帝登基以后，这些以前跟着他的军队班底可全升官了。但是，她又是墨镜又是帽子和面纱的，他怎么还能认出自己来？不过她倒是不奇怪他怎么知道她的休息日，毕竟以拜耶尔蓝的地位而言，他想要知道自己的工作时间，她的上司一定会忙不迭地为了巴结这位上将和盘托出。  
“你怎么知道我在这儿？”  
“我问了皇宫的门卫，他们说你离宫的理由是取邮包。”拜耶尔蓝走到她身前，对她微微一笑，深蓝色的眼睛温柔地看着她，忽然伸手拿下了她的墨镜，“对着我你能别戴墨镜吗？我想看你的眼睛。”  
是了，由于安保原因，狮子之泉的服务人员休息日如果不离开皇宫的话，自然不需要报备什么。但是如果需要离开皇宫的话，就必须向皇宫大门处的安保人员提供离宫的理由，和离宫后的去处、大约什么时间回来之类的信息。帝国上将拜耶尔蓝的确只要肯问就有人告诉他。乌尔苏拉劈手抢过了墨镜，转开了头：“大夏天的，阳光太刺眼了。”边说边重新戴好了墨镜。这个男人真是够了，她戴不戴墨镜和他有什么关系？  
拜耶尔蓝只是轻轻笑了一声，也没有再纠结，只是盯着她抱在胸前的信件：“你这封信是寄给谁的？”  
如果是别人的话，乌尔苏拉大概就直接一句“跟你有什么关系？”怼回去了，但她深知拜耶尔蓝这个男人，他可不介意抢过信来看看地址——如果这种情况发生，那她做的事眼下就要暴露了。更何况，和一个身材高大的帝国军人在公众场所纠缠起来，真正吃亏的可是她自己。花了这么多力气去做这些事，不能在临门一脚的时候功亏一篑。乌尔苏拉眼睛微微一转，看到了旁边的邮筒，没等拜耶尔蓝反应过来，就拉开邮筒的投信口，将信件扔了进去：“我是给我大哥去信。”  
拜耶尔蓝皱皱眉，很显然是不太相信：“你跟你大哥平时不是打超光速通讯吗？没有什么一定要写的东西吧。”

是的，现在通讯发达，民用超光速通讯也非常普及也不贵，她平时和家人联系的确都用超光速通讯。不过，她是喜欢写信还是打通讯都跟他没关系，真是管得太、宽、了。“我就是想写信了。”乌尔苏拉从不会在公共场合和他吵嘴，反正也不想和这个男人有什么多余的交集，还是尽快把他打发走比较好。但是，她知道大哥和拜耶尔蓝一直有联系，恐怕他之后会去问大哥她有没有真的寄信，想到这里，她提醒自己等下最好给大哥也写封信寄过去以便瞒天过海。“我还要取大哥的邮包，就不奉陪了。”  
眼看乌尔苏拉往邮局大门方向走去，拜耶尔蓝连忙追上去：“我和你一起去取吧，你大哥总是寄很多东西给你，你一个人拿不动。”  
乌尔苏拉恨恨地吐出一口气：“随便你。”真是阴魂不散的男人，难得的假日都不让她开开心心地度过。  
进了邮局，乌尔苏拉只是取下了墨镜，但是没有摘掉帽子和面纱。邮局的工作人员检查过她的身份信息后，便很快从后面拿出一个大箱子递给了她。她拎了拎，发现确实非常重。拜耶尔蓝走过来扛起了箱子：“我帮你送回宿舍。”、  
邮局里已经有人在对着他们指指点点了，毕竟哪怕是狮子之泉旁边的邮局，也不是天天能看见帝国上将帮一个年轻姑娘拿箱子吧。实在不想再引起更多人注意的乌尔苏拉，只好道：“那就多谢了，我们快走吧。”  
拜耶尔蓝眉开眼笑地说了声“是”，两个人就离开了邮局返回了狮子之泉皇宫。到了门口，门卫看到乌尔苏拉还很惊讶地问了句：“你怎么回来得这么早？”  
乌尔苏拉心里暗暗吐槽，还不是因为碰到了这尊大神。她虽然去了邮局，本来是想看看大哥的邮包多大，需不需要叫人来帮她拿回去。那封给《费沙Vogue》杂志社的信，可以到别的没有监控的地方寄，但因为这尊大神，她觉得自己露馅的可能性大大增加了。  
拜耶尔蓝怀疑地看了她一眼，显然是门卫的话引起了他的怀疑，但他还是过来打圆场道：“我先帮她送邮包回来，等下我还要和她出门，各位行个方便可好？”  
门卫笑嘻嘻地打量了两人一番，才道：“上将阁下是在追求女朋友吗？这点小事怎么可能不帮忙？施勒辛格小姐只要在门禁之前回来就行了。”说着，就给他们放了行。对于门卫的话，乌尔苏拉真是觉得无从吐槽——狮子之泉不少认识她的服务人员都知道拜耶尔蓝经常来找她，都认为他在追求她，而他也从未否认过，但是从来没有人问过她事实是否当真如此。大概在他们看来，拜耶尔蓝看上她是她祖宗坟上冒了青烟，她应该感恩戴德才是——天知道她有多不想看到他那张脸。

来到乌尔苏拉的宿舍，拜耶尔蓝放下箱子，她过去打开邮包，发现大哥还是像平日那样寄了土产和衣服。正当她想把衣服整理一下的时候，才意识到拜耶尔蓝还在她的房间里：“你怎么还在这里？”  
拜耶尔蓝走到她面前，高大的身材带给了她很大的压迫感：“我今天直到你门禁之前都可以陪着你，你要逛街还是想吃饭、还是做别的什么，我都可以陪你。”  
真是够了。乌尔苏拉闭上眼睛稍微平复了一下情绪才说：“刚刚迁都你那头也忙得不行，请假的话你那头工作就要积压了。你还是去上班吧，我自己就行了。”  
他执拗地摇摇头：“不行，今天我假都请了，而且最近费沙这边电影院有部我很想和你一起看的新电影，米达麦亚元帅也给我推荐了一家好餐馆。工作的事情，你不用替我操心。再说，”他笑了起来，洁白的牙齿闪闪发亮，“我的同僚们一听我是来找你的，都自告奋勇帮我承担了一部分工作。”  
“我不想出门了怎么办？”乌尔苏拉扔下手中的衣服，在宿舍里的椅子上坐下，打开自己的光脑，“我今天就想玩点游戏什么的。”  
“那我就看你玩，反正你不出门我就在你这儿陪着你。”拜耶尔蓝紧盯着她的眼睛，毫不示弱。  
乌尔苏拉不敢置信地看着他，看出了他眼中的认真——帝国人注重男女大防，如果他这么在她的房间里一待数个小时，那关于她的各种不好听的传言可就满天飞了。拜耶尔蓝当然不在意这个，但她还是在乎的。终于，她败下阵来，长长叹了一声：“你赢了。”至少在公共场合的话，情况还是要好一点的。  
当然，乌尔苏拉可以用精神攻击让拜耶尔蓝不能留下来——但是他并未表现出要侵犯她的意图，按照帝国的法律，向导在没有受到人身威胁的时候不能随意精神攻击哨兵。此时，她可真是希望她的精神力量像杨元帅那么强，这样的话她就可以扭曲对方的记忆和认知，但她做不到这个。

这一天剩下的时间里，她都去了什么地方吃了什么东西，乌尔苏拉是完全地心不在焉记不清楚。她只是在想自己什么时候会被国内安全保障局的人抓到，但是，想多也没用，真到了那个时候，兵来将挡水来土掩吧。


	5. 番外之五

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乌尔苏拉和拜耶尔蓝结婚典礼的第一部分

新帝国历二年1月28日晨·费沙·狮子之泉皇宫中礼堂

新银河帝国历二年的年初，在后世史书上，是一个喜气洋洋的时代。因为，在一月，三位新银河帝国开国前三十年历史中极为重要的三位帝国将领都结婚成家。而三月，则是新银河帝国的开国帝后的大婚之仪。  
新银河帝国的中枢、费沙狮子之泉皇宫有三个礼堂。大礼堂平日很少使用，只有皇帝登基、结婚、册封皇后或太子，以及每年新年后第一次大朝会或者其他重要国家庆典时才使用。中礼堂则相对常用，日常比较重要的仪式和庆典都在这里举行。小礼堂则是平日举行朝会的场所。  
当天在中礼堂举行的，正是后世被史学家称赞为“清廉正直有能力”的、新银河帝国开国皇帝莱因哈特一世统治中晚期的重要将领兼政府高官，当时还是上将的卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝与他夫人乌尔苏拉的婚礼。乌尔苏拉夫人的相关史料流传后世的少之又少，但后世史学家都共同认同的是，从这一天开始，新银河帝国开国皇后杨文里殿下“在费沙宫廷贵妇中最亲近的密友”和她的后人们，正式登上了新银河帝国的历史舞台。  
这场婚礼当时的情况自然已经湮没在历史中，但对于当事人来说，其中的五味杂陈却不会少去一分一毫。

自从前一年12月中旬拜耶尔蓝的官邸装修好后，乌尔苏拉就按照皇帝的命令，从皇宫客房搬到了这里。拜耶尔蓝忠实地执行了皇帝的软禁令，一个多月来乌尔苏拉寸步不离这座安保措施严格的大宅。礼堂的布置是拜耶尔蓝去选的，婚纱和婚后要穿的衣服则是裁缝带着图谱上门让乌尔苏拉选得。  
乌尔苏拉是奥丁人，娘家并不在费沙。但传统上，帝国女性出嫁时，要从娘家自己的闺房出发前往礼堂，在礼堂举行完仪式后再与新郎一起回到夫家，在夫家的场地开婚宴和舞会。舞会结束后，新郎和新娘会一起来到洞房，完成新婚初夜。新婚第二天或第三天，新婚夫妇才会离开去度蜜月。  
乌尔苏拉当然不能在皇宫借个房间当作新娘闺房，她虽然在费沙已经住了小半年，但因为种种原因又没有自己独立的常住地址，最后只能选择了拜耶尔蓝官邸的一间客房作为出嫁的闺房。拜耶尔蓝慷慨地提供了住宿和旅行费用，邀请了所有愿意参加婚礼的乌尔苏拉娘家人参加婚礼，但最后由于各种原因能够成行的也只有她的父亲、大姐一家、大哥、二哥和几个关系亲近的亲戚家，而他们也只是在婚礼三天前才匆匆忙忙地赶到费沙。另外，由于结婚仪式本身要在皇宫礼堂举行，真正能够入宫观礼的娘家人最后也只有乌尔苏拉的父亲、大哥、二哥和姐夫四个人。  
婚礼当天天还未亮，一夜无眠的乌尔苏拉就被自己的大姐和她在上将府里的几位女仆从床上拽起来开始打扮。拜耶尔蓝有个已经出嫁的妹妹，还有好几个表姐妹，这次也都来了。但是按照帝国风俗，新娘婚礼当天化妆更衣要由娘家女性亲戚负责，通常是母亲或者已经出嫁的姐妹。乌尔苏拉母亲已经过世，这个任务就由她的大姐承担了下来。  
对于大姐的这次到来，乌尔苏拉心情复杂。比起性格和行事都不驯的她，大姐是最传统的帝国女性，是性格温柔的贤妻良母，生活中只有丈夫孩子家族。对于小妹嫁给帝国上将，她是满心欢喜。三天下来，大姐一直对乌尔苏拉耳提面命，什么这么好的丈夫要好好把握住人家，要以丈夫为天啊，新婚之夜要温柔顺从之类。乌尔苏拉不想反驳长姐，只能是心里默默吐出一口浊气：你看到的这金碧辉煌的一切，不过是让我失去自由的黄金鸟笼罢了。  
除此之外，大姐还收走了她衣柜里所有样式保守的睡衣，从图册里选了一大堆乌尔苏拉完全略过的性感睡衣，还和女仆一起每天盯着她做各种婚礼前的密集皮肤护理——理由是婚礼上新娘子要以最容光焕发的样子出现。对此，乌尔苏拉也只是无声地忍受了下来——遇到这群娘子军，她也是有理说不清。

但是，婚礼当天早晨，女仆们将乌尔苏拉浓密的深棕色长发梳成复杂的新娘发型后，大姐拿着全套化妆品过来准备给她上妆的时候，她推开了大姐的手：“大姐，这不是我想要的婚姻和婚礼，我不会上妆的。”  
大姐一脸不可思议地看着她：“你在开什么玩笑？一辈子就结这么一次婚，哪个新娘子不想漂漂亮亮的。别孩子气了，再不上妆来不及了。”  
“就算你给我上了我也会卸掉。”乌尔苏拉躲开大姐手中的化妆刷子，“我现在能做出反抗的就这一点地方了。”  
“你不能让我们全家和上将阁下在皇帝陛下面前丢脸。你们几个，”大姐懒得和她废话，直接把几个女仆叫过来，“把她按住别让她乱动，我好给她化妆。如果上将问起来，就说是我的主意。”  
几个女仆立即上前按住乌尔苏拉的头和手脚，即使她在大姐给她上眼妆时毫不配合地不断眨眼，但除了眼线实在没办法以外，大姐还是成功地把整个妆面完成了——帝国中产及以上阶层的女性几乎个个都是化妆好手，因为美丽的容貌更容易吸引男性的目光。看着化好妆的妹妹，大姐笑着洗掉了手上沾着的化妆品粉末：“乌尔苏拉，打扮得这么漂亮上将应该会满意的。”  
乌尔苏拉没有出声，因为她已经被女仆们从化妆凳上拉起来换婚纱了。婚纱是拜耶尔蓝选的——因为乌尔苏拉不肯看裁缝带来的婚纱图册哪怕一眼。虽然这是件极为美丽的衣服，乳白色光泽柔和的缎子裙摆上有着复杂的金线刺绣和镶嵌有珍珠装饰，但式样很保守——只露出了前臂和脖子，其余的肌肤都被衣料严严实实地遮盖住了。这身漂亮的婚纱一做好，乌尔苏拉就觉得这是一件把自己打包的礼品包装纸，非常抗拒穿上它，试穿的时候也是女仆们在拜耶尔蓝的授意下强行按着她穿上，还要小心她不要将这身昂贵的衣服弄坏。但今天她穿婚纱的时候总算没有反抗，让女仆们暗暗松了口气。不过乌尔苏拉没反抗的理由也不过只有一个——不想在大庭广众之下衣裳不整，毕竟她知道今天自己没有第二件衣服可以穿去皇宫礼堂。  
穿好礼服，大姐给乌尔苏拉戴好了婚纱配套的发饰和珠宝，还戴好了头纱，才拉着她的手一脸感慨地说道：“我出嫁的时候，你还是站在我身后拉着婚纱下摆的小花童；妈妈过世的时候，你还是个少女。如今，你也长成大人，要嫁人有自己的家庭了。妈妈临终的时候最放心不下的就是你，现在你能嫁个这么好的丈夫，她在天上应该也很安慰。”  
乌尔苏拉将手从大姐的手中抽出：“大姐，你错了。如果妈妈还活着，看到今天的我，她会哭、会感慨我为什么这么不幸。”  
大姐很显然是被她呛到了，乌尔苏拉只是转过身，在化妆凳上重新坐下，冷冷地对大姐和女仆们发话：“在到点之前，请你们都出去，让我一个人静静。”

“这不合规矩，结婚日直到舞会结束之前，新娘身边无时无刻不能离开人。”大姐拿出了长女的气势。  
乌尔苏拉转过头，流金般的琥珀色眼瞳无悲无喜地看着她：“大姐，这是你的婚礼？还是我的？”  
虽然不合规矩，但是上将府的女仆们毕竟还是乌尔苏拉的下人，不敢真的得罪女主人，便好说歹说地将大姐带出了房间，但表示还剩下二十分钟就要出发前往皇宫了，所以只能给她十五分钟。但这十五分钟对乌尔苏拉来说也足够了，门一关上，她就深深地呼出一口气，把藏在梳妆台角落里的卸妆水拿出来，快速地将脸上的化妆品都擦掉了。看着镜子中自己苍白而疲倦的面容——虽然因为之前几天密集的护理，年轻的肌肤看起来依旧光亮无暇，乌尔苏拉终于露出了今天起身以来的第一个微笑。  
十五分钟一过，大姐和女仆们就有说有笑地打开房门进来了，大姐一看清乌尔苏拉的脸，就发出了一声惊恐的尖叫：“你的脸……你怎么把妆卸了？”  
乌尔苏拉站起身，她虽然比姐姐矮了半个头，但气势反而更惊人：“我告诉过你，你给我化了我也会卸掉。”  
大姐皱起眉：“从这里到皇宫路上要多久？”  
女仆们战战兢兢地不敢回答，是乌尔苏拉自己回答的：“只有十分钟。大姐，再上妆来不及了。”为了表示对爱将的重视，莱因哈特赐予拜耶尔蓝的官邸距离狮子之泉并不远，乘坐地面车大概十分钟车程就能到达皇宫正门。十分钟的确不够任何化妆师给乌尔苏拉重新化出一个美美的新娘妆。  
大姐皱着眉刚想说什么的时候，房门又被打开了，门外是乌尔苏拉的大哥。按照帝国习俗，新娘的父亲或者兄长要陪着新娘同坐一辆车从娘家来到结婚礼堂，然后在婚礼上陪着新娘走过礼堂人群中的走道，将新娘交给新郎。由于大哥与拜耶尔蓝之间的渊源很深，所以大哥被自然而然地推举为这个重要人选。如今出发的时间已到，身穿一身正式三件套燕尾服的大哥便来接乌尔苏拉。  
看到大哥，大姐连忙开口：“汉斯，你劝劝她，哪有不化妆的新娘？”  
大哥看了看乌尔苏拉的脸，露出无奈的表情：“小熊啊，你存心的？”  
“小熊”是大哥对乌尔苏拉的昵称，她对大哥微微一笑：“大哥，你不是来接我的吗？”（注：Ursula这个名字来自拉丁语Ursa，本意是母熊。）  
大哥伸手拿过黑色的化妆箱：“至少在路上上个粉？”  
乌尔苏拉固执地摇了摇头，大哥叹了口气：“我明白了。那我们走吧。”

“汉斯，你怎么也由着她胡闹？”大姐看着大哥让乌尔苏拉挽上他的臂弯，连忙发话，“不怕给上将阁下在陛下面前丢脸吗？”  
“今天她才是主角。”大哥的眼神有点无奈地在两个姐妹之间移动，“奥杰塔，就随她去吧。”  
没有管身后大姐的抗议声，乌尔苏拉和大哥离开了房间。即将进入地面车的时候，大哥将她的头纱拉下来，盖住了她的面容。按照帝国人的习惯，新娘子从离开娘家到婚礼上新郎亲吻她前，容貌都要用头纱遮住。“你今天真是太胆大了。”  
“大哥，我不是个人偶。”  
“但你这样不是把自己陷入险境吗？”  
“我已经没什么可失去的了。”乌尔苏拉在头纱后面凄然一笑。大哥只是深深地叹息了一声，就扶着她进了地面车。

虽然拜耶尔蓝和乌尔苏拉是从同一个地方出发，但传统上婚礼当天在到达礼堂前新郎新娘不能见面，所以两个人要分开走两条路。大哥带着乌尔苏拉走近路晚一点出发，这样可以给新娘多留出一点准备时间。拜耶尔蓝和其他亲戚则走远路早一点出发。  
帝国人的婚礼上，宾客和负责接待宾客的新人家亲戚们会最早到场，并在礼堂里按照预先安排好的座位坐好。之后，新郎会到场，并向新娘的娘家亲戚和宾客们打招呼，再在证婚人面前站好。新郎就位后，新娘会由父亲或兄长领进礼堂，穿过长长的走道来到新郎身边和证婚人面前。  
这时的狮子之泉皇宫中礼堂里已经热闹非常了。这场婚礼的证婚人是新银河帝国的皇帝莱因哈特一世陛下，新郎是年轻有为的帝国上将，所以身在费沙的帝国军主要高级将领和文官们都出席了。这种公开仪式向来是交际的好机会，罗严克拉姆王朝的文武官员们很快就寒暄起来。至于将领和官员的家眷门，也趁着这个机会联络感情，并迫不及待地想看看即将加入她们行列的新娘是个怎样的人。相比之下，反倒是新郎新娘的亲戚们觉得自己才是在这场婚礼中格格不入，乌尔苏拉的父亲坐在那里不停地调整领带，心里盼着婚礼快点开始早点结束好离开皇宫。  
婚礼正式开始半个小时前，新郎卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝上将也出现在了礼堂。他今天一身正式的帝国上将军礼服，上面挂满勋章，与他的高大身材和俊朗容貌相得益彰，一脸的意气风发。他身边站着的是他的顶头上司、帝国军三长官之一宇宙舰队司令长官沃尔夫冈·米达麦亚元帅阁下——他今天受新郎请托担任伴郎。新郎的出现让礼堂里的气氛更加活络，由于他的能力和人品在新帝国上层有目共睹，明眼人都看得出这个年轻人今后将百尺竿头更进一步，便纷纷围上来向他表达新婚祝福，而拜耶尔蓝也眉开眼笑地对宾客一一表达了感谢。乌尔苏拉的二哥本来想凑过去对未来妹夫说几句话，却发现自己根本连靠近上将妹夫都做不到。  
这时，同样身穿军礼服的莱因哈特一世皇帝陛下出现在了礼堂。皇帝的现身，让所有宾客都立刻起立，向皇帝躬身表达敬意。莱因哈特冰蓝色的眼瞳扫视一圈后，用动听却充满威严的声音说道：“众卿平身。今天是拜耶尔蓝卿的婚礼，大家不用顾虑朕，可以好好热闹。”  
话虽如此，但宾客们还是收敛了许多，生怕在皇帝面前丢面子。乌尔苏拉的家人以前虽然不是没在新闻媒体中看到过皇帝的影像，但是亲眼看到皇帝本人可不是一般帝国平民有机会的。皇帝的美貌虽然在现实中比影像中更惊人，但他身上那种有如实质的威严和气势却让人不敢直视，会让人在某种程度上忽略他的相貌——乌尔苏拉的父亲甚至被皇帝的气势压迫得低下了头不敢看皇帝。  
另一方面，拜耶尔蓝则恭敬地向皇帝行礼问好：“多谢陛下愿意担任下官的证婚人。”因为以军衔和官职来论的话，拜耶尔蓝的确是不够资格劳动新银河帝国的皇帝陛下证婚，他本来打算请顶头上司米达麦亚担任证婚人。但是，皇帝在给拜耶尔蓝和乌尔苏拉赐婚时就告知他，自己将亲自为这对新人证婚——这是难得的殊荣。也正因此，米达麦亚也只好屈尊做伴郎了。  
莱因哈特轻轻挥了挥手：“卿是帝国军高层难得的哨兵，朕希望能够亲自见证并祝福卿的婚礼。”  
拜耶尔蓝双脚一并，行了个标准的军礼：“下官今后一定为新帝国肝脑涂地死而后已。”  
“卿这份心意很好。”莱因哈特淡淡地露出了一丝几乎不可察觉的微笑，之后便在礼堂最前方正中的证婚人席位站好，等待新娘的出现。

按照帝国婚俗，新娘是整个婚礼中最重要的娇客——不管证婚人、宾客或是新郎的地位多么高，在吉时到来以前，所有人都必须等待她的到来。  
时钟一分一秒地走着，当时针正正好好走到“九”时，礼堂里的钟声敲响，偌大的礼堂顿时安静了下来，只有管风琴手演奏起了《婚礼进行曲》的旋律。礼堂走道的入口处大门打开，乌尔苏拉挽着大哥的手，走进了礼堂。长长的头纱挡住了宾客们投向她的视线，让她可以不必太过在意他们的目光，抬头挺胸地向前走去。  
虽然已经做了这么久的心理准备，但乌尔苏拉真的随着《婚礼进行曲》走进皇宫礼堂的时候，她还是不由自主地双腿颤抖起来——每一步仿佛都重若千钧，眼前铺着红地毯的走道仿佛是通往地狱的路途，每一步都在离自己的终局越来越近。如果不是大哥坚实的手臂让她靠着，她觉得自己随时会双腿一软跪倒在地。她多么希望这条路长一点、再长一点，永远也不要走到尽头。但，随着管风琴手按下最后几个音符，她还是站到了卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝的面前。这时，乌尔苏拉的伴娘也站在了她身后不远处。  
大哥将她颤抖冰冷的左手从臂弯中抽出，握在自己右手里，用力地捏了一下，仿佛在对她说“不要害怕”。但她怎么可能不害怕，也轻轻地捏了大哥的手一下——多么希望自己现在还是个孩子，害怕或者疲累的时候，向大哥撒个娇他就会带自己回家。但这次，大哥再也保护不了她了，他的左手牵起拜耶尔蓝的右手，将乌尔苏拉的左手放进拜耶尔蓝的右手中——这是表达了将她从娘家人手中交到丈夫手中的意味。大哥只是轻轻说了一句话，轻得只有乌尔苏拉和拜耶尔蓝听得见：“好好照顾小熊。”

大哥退开回到自己的席位上，拜耶尔蓝牵着乌尔苏拉的手，向前又走了几步，一起站在了莱因哈特的面前。乌尔苏拉轻轻地低下了头——婚礼仪式中最重要的部分即将开始。


	6. 番外之六

番外之六

婚礼会场霎时间安静得掉根针都听得见，所有人的视线都集中到了新郎、新娘和证婚人的身上。莱因哈特打开侍从送上的文件夹，开始念上面的文字——在帝国，不管什么身份地位的人结婚，婚礼上证婚人所说的语句都不会相差太多。  
皇帝清朗又充满威严的声音响彻整个礼堂：“诸位来宾，我们今日欢聚在此，只为参加一个男人和一个女人的神圣结合。今日，他们将在此，宣誓对彼此今生今世不虞的爱与忠诚。如果有来宾对他们的结合有异议，请现在提出。”  
乌尔苏拉的手在颤抖，紧握着她左手的拜耶尔蓝即使隔着手套都能感到她的手是如此冰冷，甚至能感到她手心渗出的冷汗。他有些担心她，但是在皇帝和诸多身份显赫的来宾面前又不能失态，只能右手用力握住她的手，希望自己手心的温度能让她的手变得温暖些，但似乎又徒劳无功。  
乌尔苏拉听着皇帝证婚词，几乎要冷笑出声——这个会场，没有一个人会站出来反对这场婚礼。皇帝下了圣旨，拜耶尔蓝欢天喜地，她的家人将她卖了，举目望去，偌大的会场竟然没有一个人是她的同盟者。如果杨元帅也在的话，也许……不，这么悲惨屈辱的时刻，还是不要让他无能为力地坐在一边了。  
皇帝按照习俗，等待了两分钟，看到没有人出声后，才再度开口：“新郎，卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝，无论顺境逆境，无论健康疾病，无论快乐忧伤，无论富有贫穷，你是否愿意娶你身边的这位女子，奥丁的乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格为妻，直到死亡将你们分开吗？”  
拜耶尔蓝微笑着看了看身边的乌尔苏拉，又看向皇帝，语气坚定声音洪亮地说道：“我愿意。”  
乌尔苏拉心里暗暗嘲讽，你怎么会说不愿意。皇帝满意地点了点头，又说道：“新娘，乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格，无论顺境逆境，无论健康疾病，无论快乐忧伤，无论富有贫穷，你是否愿意嫁给你身边的这位男子，卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝为妻，直到死亡将你们分开吗？”

乌尔苏拉想开口，但是声带上好像拴上了千钧重担，一时间居然说不出话来。她的理智在告诉她，说“我愿意”，但她的灵魂却在颤抖、哀嚎，告诉她说“我不愿意”，快点逃出这个令人窒息的地方。她的喉咙一阵哽咽，几乎落下泪来——如果真的有神明这种东西，就请劈开我眼前的土地，让我跳进去吧。  
新娘的久不答话，让宾客们也开始觉得怪异起来，甚至已经开始有人低低议论起来。乌尔苏拉的大哥忧心忡忡地看着妹妹，她父亲则一脸不安地看着女婿那张笑容逐渐消失的脸。拜耶尔蓝用力捏了她的手一下，压低声音警告地说：“乌尔苏拉！”她吃痛，小小地喘了一声，喉咙里这才能够发出声音来。  
莱因哈特微微皱起了眉，冰蓝色的眼睛里凝起寒霜：“新娘，你的答复。”  
头纱后面的乌尔苏拉眨了眨眼睛，泪水终于潸然落下，声音低微而又哽咽地说道：“我……我愿意。”  
这时，在场的宾客们和拜耶尔蓝本人才松了口气。皇帝微笑起来，但是笑容中毫无温度：“看来新娘是嫁得如意郎君太高兴，激动得连话都说不出来了。接下来，请新郎新娘在结婚证书上签名。”  
侍从推来桌子，上面放着一份写好了双方姓名的空白结婚证书——按照帝国法律，婚姻属于民事关系，不管夫妻双方地位多么高贵或平凡，证书永远是一模一样的。拜耶尔蓝先拿起了笔，在证书上龙飞凤舞地签下了自己的大名。乌尔苏拉也拿起了笔，颤抖地写下了自己的名字，笔画歪歪扭扭得和她平时的字迹千差万别。她心里暗暗苦笑，幸亏现在的笔不会像古代那样漏水，否则她真不保证自己不会像玛丽·安托瓦内特那样在结婚证书签名旁边留下一片墨渍脏污。  
结婚证书签好后便被侍从收走，将在民生省留档，正本则将在婚礼后送去新婚夫妇家里。此时，礼堂里的气氛逐渐变得轻松起来，莱因哈特也对自己的属下说：“接下来，新郎新娘将交换戒指，以代表你们之间不朽的爱情，并共享彼此的生命。”  
站在拜耶尔蓝身后的米达麦亚元帅从礼服口袋里摸出一只小盒子，将里面的戒指放在了皇帝手中的文件夹上。而站在乌尔苏拉身后的、米达麦亚元帅的夫人艾芳瑟琳也拿出了另一只小盒子，同样将另一枚戒指放在了文件夹上。拜耶尔蓝和乌尔苏拉面对彼此站好，拜耶尔蓝拉起她的左手，将朴素的金戒指套上了已经佩戴着钻石订婚戒指的无名指——之后，按照帝国习俗，这两枚戒指将被铸合成一枚佩戴在乌尔苏拉的手上。乌尔苏拉也将另一枚金戒指戴上了拜耶尔蓝伸到她面前的左手无名指上。

“我宣布，新帝国历零零二年一月二十八日，卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝与乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀·施勒辛格结为夫妇。祝愿你们今后的生活能够美好。现在，新郎，你可以亲吻你的新娘了。”讲到这里，皇帝露出了饶有兴味的笑容。底下的宾客们也充满善意地起哄起来。拜耶尔蓝上前一步靠近了乌尔苏拉，笑着揭起她的头纱，头纱下的容颜，却让站在她旁边的几个人几乎当场变了脸色。  
只见乌尔苏拉的脸上毫无脂粉，面色苍白如纸，眼睛也微红，脸颊上还带着泪痕。拜耶尔蓝知道，妻子这样的一张脸越少人看到越好，必须速战速决。他立刻低下头，想要亲上她的嘴唇，乌尔苏拉声音低低地恳求道：“求你，别吻我。”  
拜耶尔蓝却丝毫听不进去她的恳求——这张脸就是明摆着告诉别人这场婚她结得是有多么不情愿，如果连婚礼上交换的吻他都得不到，自己今后几十年都将成为笑柄。他毫不犹豫地吻了上去，唇齿相交间，他能尝到她脸上咸咸的泪水，那双恍若流金的眼睛也合上了，柔软的睫毛轻轻扫过他的脸——这是他们之间的第一个吻，却不是出于爱的交流。  
深知自己所处之地的拜耶尔蓝在几秒钟之后就放开了乌尔苏拉，不明所以的宾客们全部鼓掌，整个礼堂都是愉快的声音，“新婚快乐”、“早生贵子”之类的欢呼声此起彼伏。皇帝抬起手挥了挥，宾客们才安静下来：“婚礼仪式到此结束。新郎新娘接下来可以回去继续办宴会和舞会了，至于朕，就不参加了，你们好好玩。”宾客们都发出了善意的笑声，皇帝在场的话，的确大家都放不开。  
趁着这个机会，拜耶尔蓝将乌尔苏拉公主抱起来，紧紧地搂在怀里，宾客们立刻发出了响亮的口哨声——按照帝国婚俗，新婚夜新郎要抱着新娘放在婚床上，但基本不会有人在婚礼仪式上就这样抱起新娘来。一群与拜耶尔蓝年龄相仿或者更小的年轻军官们，则充满调侃地说道：“阁下这么快就迫不及待了，现在还是白天啊！”  
拜耶尔蓝凑到乌尔苏拉耳边，轻声说：“把你的头靠在我肩上，别让别人看到你的脸。”她无声地顺从了，拜耶尔蓝这才对着同僚们苦笑一声：“这还不是因为不想放开她嘛……等你们这群臭小子结婚了，就明白了。”  
同僚们发出大笑声，甚至不少人还喊着等下舞会上要新娘子和自己共舞。拜耶尔蓝只是摇了摇头，笑道：“行了，大家都赶紧去我家吧，不然你们可真就轮不到和乌尔苏拉共舞了。”按照帝国婚俗，新婚舞会上，虽然不需要跳完整首曲子，新娘还是要与男方家请来的宾客们共舞，所以拜耶尔蓝也不能拒绝这个请求。  
拜耶尔蓝就这么抱着乌尔苏拉，一步步地向着礼堂外面走去。她并不重，但是在他的怀里却重若千钧——这是他的妻子，是他将来孩子们的母亲，是他一辈子的责任，也是他今生今世的另一半和爱人。他不是不知道她心里的不情愿，但是他相信，随着时间的推移，她愈发认识到自己对她的好以后，他们的生活会充满了欢笑和幸福。直到他们年老之日，一起在子孙环绕中手牵着手随着死神离开人世。她也一路无语，默默地将头靠在他肩头，但她的泪水已经浸湿了他身上斗篷夹克的兽毛。  
来到地面车前，拜耶尔蓝将妻子放进了车里，自己也跟着坐了进去。车子启动，乌尔苏拉这才抬头看着他，眼中都是泪水，一双眼红红的。他叹了口气，将车子里的纸巾盒递了过去：“把脸擦干净。”

乌尔苏拉抽出纸巾，开始慢慢地擦脸，她的泪水已经止住了，夫妻俩相视无话半晌后，她才轻轻地开口：“我不去婚宴和舞会行不行？”  
拜耶尔蓝上前左手握住她的肩膀，右手抬起她的尖尖下颚：“听着，乌尔苏拉，刚才婚礼上的一切我可以既往不咎，毕竟真正看到发生了什么的也就是陛下、米达麦亚元帅夫妇和我而已。但现在既然我们已经结婚，我们是一条船上的人，我要是在同僚中难做人，你也不会好到哪里去，今后我们的孩子也不会有好前途。婚宴和舞会，你必须给我化上漂亮的新娘妆，穿上礼服，举止得体。”  
乌尔苏拉一声惨笑：“为什么是我？为什么一定是我？我早就想问你了，我到底哪里对不起你你要这么对我？”  
拜耶尔蓝无奈地叹气，他不明白为什么这个时候她还会问出这种问题：“因为我爱你，我想给你这个世界上最好的一切。你会喜欢我给你的生活，美丽的房子、足够的金钱还有极高的地位，今后你不会对自己的生活有任何不满。”  
这个在拜耶尔蓝看来会让任何女人开心的答案，只是让乌尔苏拉再一次的崩溃了，她像过去几个月里那样，再次痛哭出声。拜耶尔蓝扶着额头，觉得很是头痛——大概是还没有结合的关系吧，应该结合了就好了。  
很快，地面车就到了拜耶尔蓝官邸的大门口，亲友和宾客们绝大多数还在路上，所以迎接他们的是府中的仆人和没有参加婚礼仪式的亲属们。夫妻俩下了车，拜耶尔蓝面无表情地将乌尔苏拉带到了她大姐面前：“奥杰塔，给她上妆换衣服。她不愿意的话就……”  
乌尔苏拉打断了他：“我这次不会反抗了。”  
拜耶尔蓝有点意外地看了她一眼，但还是点了点头：“麻烦你们手脚麻利点，奥杰塔，婚宴要准时开始。”  
大姐担忧的视线在妹妹妹夫之间转来转去，但还是说：“包在我身上。”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

因为结婚仪式已经完成，乌尔苏拉这次没有再回到之前的客房，而是来到了官邸里自己婚后的住处、也就是女主人套间。她安静地坐在会客室里的化妆凳上，像个人偶一样任大姐和女仆们给自己精心修饰打扮。大姐一边给她化妆，一边不停地数落她：“看看你，自己的婚礼都不化妆，上将看到了一定气坏了。不过幸亏他真的喜欢你，才没怎么样你，否则有哪个男人受得了这种气……”  
乌尔苏拉呻吟一声：“大姐，算我求你了，别再说了。我现在累得要命，给我留点精神参加婚宴吧，我还要跟不知多少客人打招呼。”  
大姐恨铁不成钢地直摇头，但还是没再说什么了，可在她们身后不远处，女仆们却在窃窃私语。不过大姐的化妆技术实在很好，精心描绘的妆容还是遮掩了乌尔苏拉疲倦的神色和哭得红肿的双眼，总算让她不至于出去见宾客时失态。大姐再帮她换上婚宴时穿着的礼服，一件漂亮的湖绿色长袖礼服，虽然遮住了肌肤，但纤细玲珑的身体曲线却展露无遗。这时，钟声敲响了十二下，大姐连忙拉她站了起来：“婚宴要开始了，我们赶紧下去。”  
婚宴在官邸的大餐厅里举行，长长的大野餐桌上铺着白色蕾丝桌布，上面摆满了官邸厨师精心烹饪的美食和好酒，还有仆人为宾客送上食物和饮料——费沙的冬季室外还是比较冷，如果是夏季的话，绝大多数新婚夫妇会选择在室外举行婚宴。拜耶尔蓝夫妇的婚礼上宾客主要是新郎的同僚，新郎家人或者新娘家请来的宾客很少。  
乌尔苏拉几个月来在宫廷礼仪教师突击培训下的成果终于显现出来，她跟在拜耶尔蓝身边，得体地招呼应对，看起来完全不像几个小时前刚在婚礼上一脸不情愿、婚礼后在车上痛哭的那个新娘。但如果此时杨文里在场的话，他会说，乌尔苏拉只是将眼前的一切当成了一件不得不完成的工作，她的一切微笑和进退应对，都只是职业化的伪装，笑意没有到达眼底。但在场的宾客们只是不断地赞美新娘的得体和美丽，恭维她的好运气，调侃新郎的好运气——至于新娘真实的心情，他们才不会在意。对宾客们来说，这只是一次新帝国上层人物联络关系和感情的机会罢了。  
坐在餐厅角落里的、乌尔苏拉的大哥，则始终一言不发地看着妹妹。现在的乌尔苏拉，不再是那个他熟悉的、笑容举止都无比生动的少女，而是一个看起来像个华丽人偶的贵族夫人、那种他和妹妹小时候拿来调侃的女人。“我大概真的做错了……”他喃喃地对自己说道，轻轻的语音刚脱离他的舌尖就消散在了充满酒香和音乐声中的空气里。

婚宴过后，新郎还有宾客们都有休息时间，但新娘在简单吃过点东西、小睡一下后就要重新补妆换衣，为晚上的舞会做准备。按照帝国上流社会传统，舞会上第一支圆舞曲，要由新婚夫妇一起开舞，之后新郎要和女性宾客轮流共舞，新娘要与男性宾客共舞。舞会上也会提供足量的食物和饮料填饱宾客们的肚子。等到全部完成后，新婚夫妇就可以退场至婚房去共度新婚之夜，宾客们则可以继续留在舞会上，直到午夜。午夜过后，宾客们可以离开返回自己的住所，也可以在新婚夫妇家里的空房间中过夜。  
但在民间的话，舞会的形式就没有这么严格，往往都是大家凑在一起热闹一下，除了新郎新娘要最先下场跳舞外，大家胡乱跳跳舞，玩够了就结束了。所以，在皇帝一声令下之后，原本不会跳交谊舞的乌尔苏拉，被宫中的女官逼着学习如何跳这些在她年少时看来“装腔作势装模作样的无聊舞蹈”，突击几个月后，她才勉强可以跟上节拍、不会踩到舞伴的脚了——虽然脑子很好用，但她在运动上的确也几乎没有什么天分，学跳舞的时候几乎天天被女官们批评。对此，乌尔苏拉的评价是“又不是我想学这个的”。  
甚至，在婚礼前的彩排中，她还在与拜耶尔蓝共舞的时候，赌气地不停拿尖尖的高跟鞋去踩他的脚，女官批评她时她便振振有词地回答说：“我以前都穿平跟鞋，实在是不习惯穿这么不舒服的高跟鞋”，气得女官差点拂袖而去。而拜耶尔蓝只能祈祷她在正式婚宴时不要把所有宾客的脚都踩上一遍。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

下午四点钟，乌尔苏拉的大姐再次把她拉起来，给妹妹补妆，并帮她换上了舞裙。下午六点，婚礼上的最后一场重头戏、结婚舞会便在重新整理打扫过的大餐厅里开始了。在进入会场前，大姐拉住她再度上下打量了几圈，乌尔苏拉一脸无奈道：“姐，你有话直说吧。”  
“呃……跳舞的时候小心点，别动不动就踩到人，今天来得都是……”大姐又开始了她絮絮叨叨的训话。乌尔苏拉很不礼貌地对大姐翻了个白眼，转身就径自走进了餐厅，站到了已经等在那里的拜耶尔蓝身边。  
管弦乐手开始演奏，乌尔苏拉和拜耶尔蓝下场开始第一支舞蹈，他选择的是华尔兹——这种舞蹈的节奏相对缓慢，且主要由男伴的肢体力量来带动舞步旋转，女步相对好跳。华尔兹大多音乐悠扬婉转，非常适合显示新婚夫妇之间的爱意缠绵，所以帝国人在婚礼舞会上都喜欢以华尔兹作为开场。曲目是乌尔苏拉选的，是流传千年的华尔兹经典之作肖斯塔科维奇的第二号华尔兹——而传统上帝国人则喜欢选择施特劳斯父子或其他古地球时代德奥作曲家的华尔兹。果不其然，音乐一开场，就引来了宾客们的议论纷纷，之前结婚的毕典菲尔特夫妇选择了《南国玫瑰华尔兹》，缪拉夫妇选择的则是《维也纳森林的故事华尔兹》，都是中规中矩的选择。  
乐队特意放慢了速度来演奏曲子，乌尔苏拉被拜耶尔蓝搂在怀里全身僵硬，哪怕节奏再慢，还是踩了他好几脚，拜耶尔蓝脸上带着痛的神色则引来了宾客们愉快的笑声。随着旋律接近尾声，宾客们也一一下场开始跳舞。按照传统，舞会上女宾人数应该要比男性宾客少，但拜耶尔蓝夫妇的结婚舞会上，男性宾客还是比女宾多了许多——因为这个时候，新帝国的许多新晋军官和文官们还是单身。所以，拜耶尔蓝倒是很快与所有女性宾客跳完了舞，但乌尔苏拉却要穿着不舒服的高跟鞋要与所有男宾客共舞。不过可能是之前她踩拜耶尔蓝的脚被大家都看到了，所以每个人都只与她共舞一两分钟就让她与下个宾客跳舞了。  
乌尔苏拉好不容易才与所有男性宾客完成共舞，正当拜耶尔蓝想宣布退场的时候，只见她走到了她的大哥面前，向他伸出了手：“大哥，与我共舞一曲。”  
整场舞会上，大哥始终一个人坐在角落里喝酒，没有邀请任何女宾共舞，而在场的宾客绝大多数也不认识他。看到妹妹过来，他才站起身：“你知道我不会跳这些贵族的交谊舞。”

乌尔苏拉歪着头，对他微微一笑：“管他那么多，我们来跳波尔卡吧。”大哥忍不住摇了摇头，还是任妹妹拉着来到了舞池的正中。乌尔苏拉给了乐队指挥一个手势后，就随手脱下了折磨她一晚上的高跟鞋扔在地上，和大哥面对面手拉手，随着音乐开始跳起了轻快的波尔卡。波尔卡是在民间流行的舞蹈，在帝国上流社会上不了大雅之堂，乌尔苏拉儿时在乡间的亲戚家住过很久，作为娱乐没少和大哥配合着跳。比起舞步有规定的交谊舞，对于她来说，还是这种没有太多限制的舞蹈跳起来更开心，兄妹俩便绕着舞池快速地踢腿绕圈。在自己主持的第一场舞会上就跳波尔卡，乌尔苏拉的行为在上层社会可算叛经离道——好几个来参加舞会的贵妇人已经在一旁窃窃私语起来了。  
看着眼前的情景，被勾起少时记忆的拜耶尔蓝，脸色还是不可避免地难看起来了。当然，他不是没和乌尔苏拉共舞过波尔卡，但在她年岁稍长后，他们就再也没有一起跳过这种民间舞蹈，而今后这样的机会恐怕也不会再有。而乌尔苏拉的大姐，则紧皱眉头看着弟弟妹妹共舞，并不时提心吊胆地看向妹夫。  
乌尔苏拉必须得承认，她并不喜欢和这群拜耶尔蓝请来的男性宾客们跳舞，虽然与兄长共舞让她的心情稍微愉快了一点。但想到舞会后就是新婚夜，她还是宁可舞会越迟结束就越好。但舞会终究有尽头，波尔卡音乐一结束，拜耶尔蓝就立刻站到了她的身边，将她从大哥的身边拉走了。  
拜耶尔蓝站在舞池正中，清了清嗓子，宾客们安静下来——大家都知道接下来要发生什么：“我和乌尔苏拉现在退场，请诸位尽情享受今夜剩余的时间！”  
宾客们立刻发出了口哨声、笑声和掌声，年轻人们甚至还喊道：“好好享受新婚之夜！”乌尔苏拉侧过脸看了大哥一眼，但没等她收回视线，拜耶尔蓝便将她抱了起来，又引来了宾客们的一阵口哨声。  
她刚想挣扎，拜耶尔蓝就凑到了她耳边低声说道：“别挣扎，不然我不保证我的手足够稳。”乌尔苏拉从小怕高，是站在高处不敢往下看怕掉下去的那种人，拜耶尔蓝非常清楚她的这个弱点。害怕他真的将她摔下去，她只好把双臂环绕上了他的脖子，引来了宾客们更响亮的口哨声——显然他们认为她害羞了。  
拜耶尔蓝对着宾客们清朗地笑了起来：“诸君，晚安。”说罢，便抱着怀里的妻子离开了会场。乌尔苏拉看了眼墙上的大钟，时间已经指向了晚上九时。

主人夫妇离开后，宾客们继续在美酒美食和音乐中娱乐着。乌尔苏拉的大姐走向她的大哥：“汉斯，你就由着她胡闹？居然跳波尔卡？”  
大哥淡淡地瞥了姐姐一眼：“我回去休息了。奥杰塔，请自便。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章信息量非常大，主要是塑造小乌和小拜的人物，还有为了接下来莱杨婚礼能省下写流程的笔墨。


	7. 番外之七

帝国普通人如果结婚的话，婚后夫妇同居，会住在同一个寝室。然而，在有钱的上流社会家庭，夫妇一般各有独立寝室。拜耶尔蓝的官邸在建造时，也遵循了这个原则，夫妻俩住在两个相邻的套间里。但是按照上层社会传统，新婚初夜圆房要在新娘的房间完成。  
夫妇俩离开舞会会场后，拜耶尔蓝便抱着乌尔苏拉一路来到她的套间门前。这一路上，她始终没有出声——拜耶尔蓝的手掌紧贴着她的大腿和胸，热度透过舞裙薄薄的衣料烙上她的肌肤，而他的手掌也不安分地在她身上上下移动。这是个过于亲密的姿态，让她不适极了，如果不是怕高，她早就跳下来了。仆人为夫妇俩打开了门，拜耶尔蓝抱着她径直来到最里面通往她卧室的那扇门。他没有放下她，只是更紧地将她拥在怀里，空出右手打开门，踏入房间用脚将门踢上关好——这也是帝国的婚俗，新婚夜丈夫要将妻子公主抱着进入卧房。  
这时，他才将她放在地上。在整个官邸，只有这个房间的装修是乌尔苏拉自己选的。卧室空间很大，有着穹隆状天花板，墙壁漆成柔美的浅绿色，上面绘有花朵图案。房间里有三扇门和一个落地窗，落地窗外是面向官邸花园的露台，三扇门分别通往衣帽间、仆人值夜的外间和拜耶尔蓝本人的卧室。房间正中是一张铺有米白色丝绸床单和绿色被面的大床，还有一个小矮几、门上镶嵌有玻璃的实木柜子、两张扶手椅和一张长沙发，地上铺着厚厚的、织出复杂花纹的深绿色羊毛地毯。  
然而，房间虽然是熟悉的，但乌尔苏拉还是感到了陌生。仆人们点起了熏香蜡烛，床的周围拉起了轻纱床帐，房间里装饰满了鲜花，床头矮几上还摆放好了香槟、酒杯和一盘颜色红艳的大草莓——完全是为催化新婚初夜美好情调准备的。她皱起了眉，只想把这些提醒她今晚要做什么的东西都扔出门去。  
拜耶尔蓝在她身边伸了个大大的懒腰，脱去了身上的西装上衣和领带，还解开了衬衫领口的扣子：“忙活了一天，你也累了。我们快点安置吧。”  
乌尔苏拉转身看着他，一言不发，也一动不动。见她这样子，他微微一笑：“舞裙不容易换下，要不要我帮你？”  
她沉默地摇了摇头，依然原地站着一动不动。  
“你不洗个澡换上睡衣？”对于拜耶尔蓝来说，这是他盼望了许久的新婚初夜，脑子里已经把这个夜晚预想过无数次。虽然以前不是没有过经验，但是一想到今晚将得到心爱女人的身体，他就兴奋得不行。虽然更想亲手脱下她身上的晚礼服，但她坚持的话，他也不会勉强——反正来日方长，自己总有亲手脱她衣服的机会。而且，今天乌尔苏拉的反抗的确让他感到不快，但新婚初夜他还是希望能够保持一个美好的氛围，不想和她讨论白天发生的一切——今后他有的是机会和她算总账。  
乌尔苏拉再次摇了摇头，这次她终于开口了：“不，请你回去自己的房间。”

拜耶尔蓝差点觉得自己听错了，他狐疑地盯着她看了半晌，才有点不确定地开口：“你在赶我？”  
“是的，卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝上将，现在请你回去自己的房间。”  
乌尔苏拉冷静的口气让他气不打一处来：“你是乌尔苏拉·拜耶尔蓝夫人，我是你的丈夫——你不能连名带姓地称呼我。”  
乌尔苏拉双手抱胸，语气毫无变化：“那你要我怎么叫你？”  
“像从前那样，叫我卡尔哥哥。”  
“从你要我和你订婚那一天起，卡尔哥哥就在我心里死去了。现在的你，只是卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝上将。”乌尔苏拉一脸的悲伤，如果可以，她多想像从前那样、一切还没发生之前那样亲昵地称呼他。但他现在是丈夫了，那个她曾经视若兄长的少年已经在她心里死去。  
“既然这样，就叫夫君或亲爱的。”  
乌尔苏拉还是摇了摇头，她这辈子大概都没法称呼这个男人为“亲爱的”：“不，我只会叫你卡尔·爱德华。”  
拜耶尔蓝一脸不悦。在帝国上层社会，在外社交时，妻子以名和中间名连起来称呼丈夫并无错误，但在家里、闺房之中，这样称呼简直就是一个大写的生疏，明摆着不想跟他在情感上亲近。可他现在不想和妻子在这个问题上继续纠缠下去，因为他还有一个更要紧的问题，他沉下脸：“既然你知道我是你丈夫，把我赶出去是什么意思？你的名声不要了？”  
在帝国，在新婚之夜被丈夫拒绝圆房对女人来说是一种极端的耻辱——帝国女性接受的教育是不能拒绝丈夫的性要求，如果新婚夜没圆房一定是女人不好。但是乌尔苏拉才不在乎别人怎么看她：“我不想你碰我。”  
拜耶尔蓝终于愤怒了，他提高了声音：“乌尔苏拉，我娶你不是当个摆设的。”  
“如果可以，我想当一辈子的摆设！”乌尔苏拉冷冷地回答。  
“由不得你。”他就不信了，自己已经娶到手的女人还奈何不了她。身为军校的优秀毕业生和本就体能远强于普通男性的哨兵，她可不是他的对手。使出擒拿的手法，他刚要碰到她的裙子，顿时脑中一阵剧烈的疼痛袭来。  
身为军人，拜耶尔蓝不是没受过伤或者感受过疼痛，但这样的头痛却是他有生以来第一次遇到——仿佛有人直接攻击他的精神，用千钧重锤连续不断的敲击，眼前都一阵阵发黑，周围的一切似乎都扭曲变形。他腿脚发软，连着后退了几步，靠在了墙上，这时，精神上的重压才被取下，他的眼前渐渐恢复了清明，只见墨绿色的地毯上，乌尔苏拉舞裙有银色镶边的苹果绿色裙角慢慢移动了过来，这时他才明白过来，刚才那种剧烈头痛是她使用向导能力，直接对他进行了精神攻击。虽然乌尔苏拉并非顶级向导，但近距离之内全力一击的精神力量要撂倒他也很轻松——黑暗哨兵外的任何哨兵单打独斗都并非向导的对手。他好不容易喘过气后才能开口：“你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思，只是想请拜耶尔蓝上将阁下回去他自己的房间休息。”乌尔苏拉的裙角在他视线中消失，他能听到她打开了附近的一扇门，“阁下，请吧。”  
拜耶尔蓝终于能够直起身子，看到她就站在那扇将两间卧室连接起来的门边上，他死死地盯着她，眼睛里几乎冒出火来：“你想好了？今晚把我赶出去，今后你就是别人的笑柄。”  
她耸了耸肩，非但没被吓到，反而露出了一个轻松的笑容：“总有人知道真相。”  
“但你不可能一直躲着，该给我的你总有一天还是要给我。”拜耶尔蓝简直为之气结，没有了抑制剂，她躲他能躲多久？他心中暗暗想到，今夜如果她不肯就范，到时候自己乐意怎么做就怎么做好了。  
“在我有能力拒绝你的时候不拒绝你，今后我会看不起我自己。”乌尔苏拉不是对今夜不就范的后果一无所知，但她不能违背自己的本心。“阁下，请你离开——除非你还想品尝一次刚才的痛苦。”  
拜耶尔蓝恨恨地看着她，但也知道今晚自己什么都吃不到，于是他只有站起身，向自己的房间走去。他刚刚进入自己的房间，就听到乌尔苏拉关上了门并落了锁。他定了定神，快速地来到自己套间的起居室里，叫来了管家。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

第二天早晨，乌尔苏拉被女仆从一夜不安稳的睡眠中唤醒——如果可以，她想多睡一阵子。但是按照事先的安排，她今天要和拜耶尔蓝一起去蜜月旅行，甚至行李都已经提前打点好了。她微微叹气，还是穿好了女仆送来的轻便衣裙。但她刚刚来到自己的化妆室，就看到大姐急匆匆地跑了进来，还没等她说什么，大姐就气急败坏、连珠炮一般地责问起来：“你昨晚为什么没和上将圆房？”  
乌尔苏拉眨了眨眼，她不太明白这种闺房私事怎么被大姐知道的，大姐见状，一脸恨铁不成钢地说：“虽然妈妈早死，但是我不记得她有这么教育过我们吧？你已经嫁人了，不是小女孩，拜托你成熟点。”  
乌尔苏拉气笑了：“这么一大早就来兴师问罪，你还是我姐姐吗？”大姐也好意思提妈妈，她怎么不记得妈妈说过要对丈夫千依百顺？  
大姐一脸无奈：“就因为是你姐姐才要来点醒你。你到底有什么不满的？上将年轻英俊又有权势，今后也前途一片光明，对你也好。这样的丈夫你要把他拱手让给谁？”  
“大姐你这么喜欢他，为什么不自己嫁他？”乌尔苏拉真快受不了了，“你比他也大不了几岁，跟姐夫离婚改嫁也不是不可以。”  
大姐一脸受了惊吓的表情看着她：“你开什么玩笑？你知道自己成了笑柄不说，现在家人的名声也要被你连累了！”  
乌尔苏拉拍案而起——要不是为了家人活命，她至于这么憋屈地活着嫁人吗？现在，这个受了自己恩惠、口口声声为自己好的大姐丝毫不领情，也不能理解自己的心思，她实在不想再看到这个让自己心里憋屈的姐姐了。固然，在皇帝或者拜耶尔蓝本人面前她毫无反抗之力，但是贵为上将夫人的她，作为自己府邸的女主人，要做主还是毫无问题：“奥杰塔，请你，立刻、马上，离开费沙，回去奥丁。”  
大姐简直不敢相信自己听到了什么：“你赶我走？我是你亲姐姐！”  
“我不认你。”乌尔苏拉冷冷地回答，“今后，你也不要来费沙，好好在奥丁和姐夫生活，就当你没我这个妹妹、没有卡尔·爱德华这个亲戚。如果你敢用这层亲戚关系给自己谋好处，别怪我不客气。”说着，乌尔苏拉伸手按铃，让管家过来一下。  
“乌尔苏拉你不能这么对我！我是你的亲人，我能够帮助你！”大姐看到她的表情，才意识到妹妹是真的生气了。乌尔苏拉是她亲妹妹不假，但也是帝国上将的夫人，是新帝国最顶层人物之一，她要是真不待见自己，自己可没有好处。更何况，大姐本身也是想借着这层亲戚关系给家人谋到更多好处——这也就是为什么帝国平民都盼望生个向导。  
“我没有你这样帮着外人欺负我的姐姐。”乌尔苏拉淡淡地说，大姐这几天的表现，实在是让她既伤心又失望——她大姐的行为再一次让她意识到这个囚禁自己的鸟笼是多么牢固。  
这时，管家进入了乌尔苏拉的化妆室，穿着严整西装的管家给乌尔苏拉毕恭毕敬地行礼——不管她昨夜和拜耶尔蓝之间发生过什么，管家都清楚地知道她是这个官邸里唯一的女主人：“日安，夫人。”  
乌尔苏拉指了指大姐：“管家，麻烦你带几个仆人，亲自监督奥杰塔·安娜贝尔夫人和她的丈夫收拾行李。今天中午之前，请务必让他们夫妇俩登上回去奥丁的飞船。”  
管家微微一惊，但是拜耶尔蓝早就耳提面命，只要乌尔苏拉的要求不过分，都必须满足。于是，他向她微微一躬身：“夫人放心。”乌尔苏拉点了点头。管家这才转向大姐：“奥杰塔·安娜贝尔夫人，请跟我来。”  
“乌尔苏拉，你这样赶我走，你会后悔的。”大姐仍然不死心地想要劝说她。  
乌尔苏拉只是转身在椅子上坐下，将背影留给了大姐。大姐见状，知道她心意已决不可更改，只好离开了——虽然是妹妹，但以她的身份要是不念骨肉亲情，非要碾死自己也不是做不到，只能以后再想办法恢复关系了。但大姐没想到的是，乌尔苏拉实践了自己的决定，终其一生都没让大姐踏入费沙半步，就连葬礼都没让大姐出席。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

看着化妆镜里大姐离去的背影，乌尔苏拉还是忍不住趴在梳妆台上哽咽出声。她和大姐的感情虽然比不上与大哥的，但儿时相处到她七、八岁，母亲去世后也时常来看望她，也很关心她。但是，在大姐婚后，她们姐妹之间还是渐行渐远，直到现在自己婚后才彻底决裂。如果可以，她并不想这样对待自己的姐姐，但她同样无法忍受一个这样不能理解自己、站在压迫自己的人一方的姐姐。与其今后恨姐姐，还不如就此永远不见。  
大概是她哭得太伤心了，直到一只大手放在了她的肩上，她猛地坐起身，在镜子里看到了拜耶尔蓝。是了，在这个官邸里，除了他，还有谁能这样肆无忌惮地碰她。心情很不好的乌尔苏拉一把推开了他的手，皱着眉没好气地问：“你来做什么？”  
“把你大姐赶走了？”他在她身边的椅子上坐下，“你可真是够任性的。”  
“你是来兴师问罪的？”这时，乌尔苏拉才注意到对方穿着的是上将军服，而并非日常的轻便服装——即将去蜜月旅行的男人穿成这样很奇怪。  
“小熊，你和你姐姐之间的事情我才不管。”拜耶尔蓝摇摇头，“你是家里的女主人，你要怎么对待你的亲戚是你的事情，你承认的人才是我的亲戚。”在帝国上层社会的传统中，男人必须要给妻子台面上的一切尊重，包括她在家中的地位。但夫妻之间闺房之中，就是另外一回事了。乌尔苏拉点点头，拜耶尔蓝接着说：“我要去上班了。”  
这句话成功地让乌尔苏拉转移了焦点，她惊讶地看着拜耶尔蓝，他冷笑一声：“你惊讶什么？我取消了蜜月旅行——既然你不愿意和我圆房，接下来三周你也不要想着能够放风。”  
乌尔苏拉固然不愿意和拜耶尔蓝去蜜月旅行，但是作为一个软禁在家的囚犯，她每日所见，只是这座华丽官邸的天空四角，根本出不去。蜜月旅行是她可以短暂放风的机会，虽然不喜欢同行者，她还是很盼望着这次难得的旅行：“你不能这样。”  
“我可以。你要是愿意答应，旅行期间该给我的东西要给我，我现在可以遵循原计划。”拜耶尔蓝当然知道她的想法，不会放弃用她想要的东西给自己谋点福利。  
“但销假回去上班你自己也没面子。”乌尔苏拉不想回答丈夫的问题，只能试图绕开。  
“昨天你给我丢的脸足够多了，不差再多丢一点。”拜耶尔蓝冷笑，“回答我，你愿不愿意给？”  
“你这是敲诈勒索。”乌尔苏拉简直不能理解他的大脑回路了，但她也不会因为想要出门而违心地同意也是真的。  
“看来你是不愿意了。”拜耶尔蓝看着她一脸为难，便知道了她的想法：“那我就去上班了。不过，我走之前，给我一个吻。”  
乌尔苏拉坐在那里一动不肯动。拜耶尔蓝见状叹了一声，自己俯下身，轻轻地亲了她的嘴唇一下就放开了——他怕她发动精神攻击，只能浅尝辄止。之后，他什么都没说地离开了。

他一离开，乌尔苏拉就长长地叹出一口气趴在了梳妆台上。这个时候，女仆走了过来：“夫人，你的大哥想要见你。”  
帝国上层社会规矩大，乌尔苏拉的大哥虽然是她的血脉亲人，但在这个官邸里是外来的男人，想要见府中的夫人小姐必须有人通传，而且见面时还得有仆人在侧。虽然不喜欢这种规矩，但是想到要见到大哥，她的心情还是稍微好了一点：“让他进来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆字数了只好分开发


	8. 番外之八

乌尔苏拉来到会客室，见到了已经等在那里的兄长。兄妹见面，她终于有了点笑容。大哥上下打量着她，见状，乌尔苏拉笑道：“大哥，你也是来兴师问罪的吗？”  
大哥摇了摇头：“我听说你和奥杰塔之间发生的事了，我也不予置评。”  
“你觉得我做的不对？”  
“倒也不是。你和奥杰塔是截然不同的两种人，你能忍她到现在也不容易了。”  
“大哥，”乌尔苏拉叹了一声，“她这么努力，其实是想像以前的向导家人那样得到好处吧。拜托你帮我个忙，告诉施勒辛格家的所有人，如果想出人头地就自己努力，不要指望着我，我不会帮助他们。如果他们需要金钱急用，我可以给他们一点支援，但也仅此于此了。”  
“你还是怪我们吗？”这是大哥几年来心头最深的痛苦，尤其最近几个月几乎令他夜不能寐，只有妹妹能告诉他这场道德审判的结果。  
乌尔苏拉摇了摇头：“虽然你们把我卖了，但我倒不至于为了这个怪你们到现在，毕竟这件事不完全是你们的错误——这几年足够我理解权力是个多么让人反抗不得的东西。只是，大哥，我前几个月见到了杨元帅。”  
大哥一脸哀伤地看着妹妹：“我倒宁愿你直到现在还在恨爸爸和我把你卖了……你说的杨元帅是未来的皇后殿下？小熊，之前你怎么从没提过？”  
乌尔苏拉笑着点了点头，大哥毕竟是平民百姓，有些事情知道得越少越好：“我几个月前做过杨元帅的指引向导一段时间。杨元帅是旧同盟人，那里没有贵族和平民之分。他没有任何背景，但还是靠着能力成为了与陛下齐名的战神——我敬佩他。任何凭着血缘和关系而非本身能力得到的东西都是虚幻的，得到不符合能力的虚名的人只能像那些旧贵族一样被清算。而有能力哪怕出身平民也一样有出人头地的机会。”  
大哥暗暗心惊，妹妹随随便便就提起未来皇后，而且很可能与他建立了相当好的关系——听起来如此不真实却是她未来的生活。但是面上，他还是笑了起来：“小熊，你虽然年纪轻，但见识可比奥杰塔要强。”妹妹并非赌气就好，“你想怎么做我都支持你。”

乌尔苏拉也笑了起来。笑过后，她才开口道：“大哥，你不问昨晚我和卡尔·爱德华之间都发生了什么？”  
大哥搓了搓下巴：“知道卡尔取消了蜜月旅行，我就大概猜到了。你昨晚真的？”  
乌尔苏拉点了点头，见状，大哥一声长叹：“小熊，虽然我不想干涉你们夫妻间的事。大哥也是男人——这个世界上只有男人最了解男人。我不是要为卡尔说话，但作为兄长还是要提醒你，卡尔他对你有情欲。若是他得不到满足，他会对你做出什么来我都没法想象。”  
“大哥你有话就直说。”  
“他可能会在外面找别人。”大哥观察着乌尔苏拉的表情，看到她流露出轻松的眼神，“当然，这对你来说大概是最好的结果。但是，他不会和你离婚，因为你是他的适配向导，他不可能放你离开。”  
“如果他在外面养情人的话，我不离开也无所谓。”乌尔苏拉良久才轻轻一笑地回答。  
大哥摇了摇头：“但以我对卡尔的了解来说，他更可能做出的事情是……不顾你的意愿。我最害怕的，是这个可能性。小熊，你是个女人，那种事如果发生对你的伤害太大了。就算为了自己少受点罪，你向他服个软、就依了他可好？”  
乌尔苏拉摇了摇头：“大哥，我没办法……我没办法在自己有意识的情况下选择屈服，我不能忍受他碰我。一想到被他这样那样我就恶心……就算我一开始同意了我也坚持不到最后……”  
大哥吃了一惊，他从没想到妹妹对妹夫已经厌恶到了如此程度——他不由得更担心了：“这就是你反抗他的理由吗？你怎么会和他变成这种样子？你小时候不是一直叫他卡尔哥哥，为什么你们会变成这个样子？”  
乌尔苏拉一脸无奈地摇头：“我不否认他是对我很好，但他给我的都不是我想要的，而他要的也不是我愿意给他的。大哥，强扭的瓜不甜啊。”  
“我去劝劝他。”  
乌尔苏拉按住了哥哥的手，她琥珀色的眸子中含着泪水：“大哥你别去。我毕竟已经嫁给他了，而且现在的他……已经和以前你熟悉的那个人不一样了，你劝他也没法改变我和他之间的关系，还会伤了你们之间的感情。”  
“可是……”  
“大哥，”乌尔苏拉打断了兄长，她眼睛中的哀恸几乎令大哥心碎，“算我求你，千万不要去，不想再让你也……”  
大哥见状长叹一声，他忽然觉得很累，明白了妹妹的心思，他定了定神想了一下，才开口道：“小熊，我想来费沙工作。”  
乌尔苏拉惊讶地看着他：“大哥你怎么突然做出这种决定？你可别冲动，你在费沙毫无根基，我又不可能动用卡尔·爱德华的关系帮助你。更何况大哥你还没结婚，在奥丁有整个家族帮助给我找个好嫂子不是更容易？”  
大哥拍了拍她的手，微微一笑：“你不明白的。就算来费沙工作，我也不会告诉别人我的妹夫是卡尔，你放心好了。”他从没告诉过妹妹的是，他这几年来一直对卖了妹妹的事情有心理压力，如果妹妹不幸福，他宁愿用一生不婚来赎罪。  
“大哥，我不想干涉你的决定。”乌尔苏拉沉吟了一下，她向来对兄长的作为都是支持的，“但答应我，不管你留在奥丁还是来费沙，我都希望你能为我找到一个好嫂子，能够幸福地生活。而这座官邸的大门，也会永远向你敞开。”  
“小熊，大哥只希望你也能够幸福。”  
乌尔苏拉苦笑一声，什么都没有说。大哥叹了一声，开始给她讲起家族近况。  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

从妹妹那里出来后，大哥回到了自己和父亲同住的官邸客房。他一进客房，就惊讶地发现父亲正在收拾行李：“爸爸，你怎么现在就收拾行李？小熊刚结婚，怎么也要过几天再走。”  
父亲停下了手中的活，他拉过一张凳子坐下，疲倦地揉了揉太阳穴：“汉斯，我不习惯这里的气氛，我想念奥丁了。”  
大哥在父亲对面的另一张凳子上坐下，他体谅地点了点头：“我明白。”对于出身平民的施勒辛格家人来说，最近几天的一切给他们的冲击实在太大了。皇宫、皇帝、帝国最上层的武将和文官们……这些他们以前想到没想到会接触到的人，居然都在这场婚礼上见到了。  
父亲喃喃地说道：“乌尔苏拉虽然是我的女儿，但我从没觉得她离我们这么远过。”他看着自己的双手，“我还记得她刚出生的时候我抱着她，一转眼她却是帝国上将的夫人，出席她婚礼的是整个帝国最有权势的一群人。汉斯，我们大概失去她了。”  
“爸爸，我们其实早就失去她了。”大哥一脸沉痛，看着父亲抬起的面孔，他忍不住继续道，“从我们将她卖给卡尔那一天起，我们就失去她了。”  
父亲苦笑：“我当年真的只是想给她找个好归宿。你们的母亲去世早，我就觉得，只有给她找个有钱又宠爱她的丈夫才是好父亲应尽的义务。但是，现在，我觉得我当年大概真的错了，她如果嫁个性格温和的男人会更幸福。”  
“爸爸，如果我们当初拒绝将她卖给卡尔现在该有多好？”大哥叹息起来。

“这个可能不存在。”父亲摇了摇头，“订婚的时候，卡尔虽然还只是个准将，但那个时候我就知道他以后的权势只会更大。就算我们当时不答应签订婚书，今后他也会找到别的理由把乌尔苏拉弄到手——既然如此，就不如一开始把名分定下来免得日后她因为他的手段受到伤害，但后来的发展我却没有想到。”  
“小熊为什么命这么苦？”  
“她是女人，又是向导，双重身份是双重煎熬。”父亲叹了一口气，“我现在只希望卡尔能好好对她。但是我看到他们身边的人都是这个国家最上层的人物，乌尔苏拉那个性格根本就不喜欢跟这些复杂的东西打交道，新婚就开始和卡尔对着干，日后大概会有得煎熬。”  
大概这个期望永远也不会实现了，大哥默默地想着，对父亲说出了自己的决定：“爸爸，我决定来费沙工作，这样我可以看着小熊。”  
父亲思考片刻，但他没有反对这个决定：“兄弟姐妹几个之中，你本来就和乌尔苏拉最好，是放心不下吧。我已经习惯奥丁了，今后不会再来费沙，而且我也始终觉得对不起她，日后大概也没法面对她。不过我今后就要去奥杰塔那里住了。”  
“等拉尔夫退役你还是去和拉尔夫一起吧，奥杰塔心里肯定很埋怨小熊不让她再来费沙，会抱怨爸爸你没教育好小熊，你去她家她也不会太开心。”大哥说道。  
父亲叹了口气：“奥杰塔比乌尔苏拉更聪明更漂亮，但从小就不爱读书，循规蹈矩。为什么这两姐妹的命运就不能颠倒过来？这样的话她们两个都会更开心吧。”  
大哥叹气没有回答。  
当天中午，乌尔苏拉的父亲和大姐一家一起离开了奥丁。虽然并不想看到姐姐，但乌尔苏拉还是为了父亲去给他们送了行——她不知道的是，这是她今后的人生中最后一次见到父亲了。

三个月后，大哥在费沙的一所中学谋到了帝国语教员的职位。直到乌尔苏拉撒手尘寰，每月与大哥的见面是她人生中的安慰之一。而大哥与拜耶尔蓝的儿时友谊却永远没法回去当初了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完小乌的婚礼了，撒花！


	9. 番外之九

番外之九

帝国历487年（宇宙历796年）1月16日下午·奥丁·某中学教员办公室

汉斯·约瑟夫·施勒辛格现年23岁，是一位去年刚刚从帝国某著名师范大学毕业的年轻人，并且毕业后很快就在奥丁的一家公立高级中学找到了教职。因为他大学时主修帝国语文学辅修历史，所以在这家高中担任得正是帝国语教员。  
汉斯身材中等，外形虽然称不上长得多么帅气，却也文质彬彬带着股书卷气，鼻梁上架着眼镜，讲起话来虽然温文尔雅却能旁征博引——虽然压不住学校里淘气的青春期男孩，但在女学生中，他还是比较受欢迎。正好这天下午他没有课，便留在办公室里批改学生们刚刚上交的作文。正在这时，他办公室的门被突然地推开，被惊动的汉斯抬头一看，只见一个本校的高二女学生急匆匆地跑到了他的办公桌前，满头是汗满脸通红，还没等汉斯问怎么回事，女学生就嚷嚷起来：“施勒辛格老师，乌尔苏拉……她刚才在体育场上晕倒了。”  
汉斯认识这个女学生，她是汉斯的妹妹乌尔苏拉·克里斯汀的好友，而乌尔苏拉也是这所学校高二年级的学生。通常在帝国，公立高中的女生在学生中占绝对少数，一般不会超过男生比例的百分之二十。帝国虽然有义务教育，但男子的义务教育一路持续到十二年级，也就是高中毕业。而对于女孩子来说，义务教育结束在六年级，也就是小学毕业。之后，女孩如果想要继续升学，不但要经过标准远高于男孩的升学考试，哪怕去公立学校，学费也要家庭来支付，所以帝国境内能够读到高中的女孩一般都家境至少中产、比较开明，并且女儿自己也想要继续读书。否则的话，一般家庭就会送女儿去新娘学校准备过几年嫁人了。乌尔苏拉就是因为热爱读书学习，成绩又好，父亲和兄长怜惜宠爱这个年少丧母的妹妹，便允许她一直读了下去。  
一听女学生这么说，汉斯便“腾”地从座椅上站起来：“她现在怎么样了？”  
女学生摇摇头：“不知道原因。我来之前刚被送去保健室，老师你快去看看吧。”  
汉斯毫不迟疑地拔腿就往医务室方向跑去。

当他气喘吁吁地冲进医务室大门的时候，他一眼就看到乌尔苏拉已经躺在其中一张病床上了，双目紧闭，身上盖着一层薄毯子。乌尔苏拉和汉斯生得虽然不特别相似，但仔细打量还是看得出两人之间的血缘关系。帝国的中小学都有驻校护士，负责给学生们进行预防接种和基本健康指导，还有碰到紧急状况时负责急救。护士看到汉斯，冲他点了点头算是打过招呼，便开口道：“施勒辛格老师，你妹妹不光昏迷，还有些发烧。她之前有接触过什么病人，或者着凉了？”  
汉斯摇摇头：“乌尔苏拉上下学都是我负责接送，这几天也就是去过一次商场买食材，除此之外没去过家里和学校之外的地方。而且最近几天天气还不错，应该没有着凉。”汉斯的父亲以前是这所学校的物理老师。但是后来由于教书小有名气，为了支付女儿的学费，便跳槽去了一所薪水更高的私立中学任教。但他还是稍微疏通了一点关系，推荐长子取得了这所学校的教职，顺便可以看着妹妹。这所学校的教职员工和大多数学生都知道汉斯和乌尔苏拉的关系。  
“所以不知道为什么吗？”护士低头看了看病床上的少女，沉思了一下，才又开口道，“既然这样，我建议你带她去医院看看。”  
汉斯点头：“那我去请假。能帮我叫个车吗？”  
护士微笑着点点头：“没问题。”  
很快，一切就安排妥当，汉斯陪着妹妹进了附近一家医院的急诊室。面对这种昏迷的病人，分诊护士详细地询问了汉斯一大堆让他不自在的问题，比如说最近的旅行记录，有没有用过毒品，月经是否正常之类——虽然是最亲近的兄长，但汉斯毕竟还是个男人，有些女孩子的生理情况他还是不好意思问妹妹。但幸运的是，汉斯在等了大概一个小时以后，就顺利地见到了医生。医生下了一系列医嘱，包括抽血、胸部超声之类的检查项目。  
就在汉斯等着护士来的时候，汉斯和乌尔苏拉的父亲约瑟夫·菲利普·施勒辛格来了。看到长子，父亲劈头盖脸就问道：“知道怎么回事了吗？”  
汉斯无言地摇了摇头。正在这时，护士过来了，熟练地乌尔苏拉挂上了盐水，抽了血，并用仪器检查了血糖和人类绒毛膜上皮激素指标，还给乌尔苏拉推了一剂鸦片类药品的解毒剂，看到她仍未清醒后，才对两个忧心忡忡的男人说道：“现在能排除掉血糖过低、怀孕或毒品过量引发昏迷了，我们再做超声确认她是不是肺炎或者腹腔脏器出问题了。如果还不能确定的话，就要等验血结果了。”  
两个人松了口气。护士走后，汉斯对父亲说：“看来我们还要等上好一阵子，我去买点吃的，爸爸你在这里陪着小熊。”  
父亲点了点头，汉斯就离开了。为了方便看病的病人和家属，还有值班的工作人员，医院都有二十四小时营业的咖啡厅售卖饮料和便餐。汉斯快速地买了两个人的食物和咖啡，但是没买乌尔苏拉的份——因为不知道她什么时候会醒过来。当他回到诊室的时候，乌尔苏拉刚刚被医疗影像科的工作人员送回来。她仍是昏迷不醒，躺在病床上，身上连着好几种监视仪器，机器冰冷地滴滴答答响着，若不是她的胸口还在起伏，真是难以让人意识到她还活着。  
汉斯和父亲刚刚吃完食不知味的晚饭，医生就又出现了，告知父子俩乌尔苏拉没有肺炎，也没有脏器穿孔或者大出血之类的症状，通知他们耐心等待血液检查报告出来。父亲皱着眉头对汉斯说：“汉斯，你请过假了，而我请假会扣太多工资，所以你就在这里陪着她，我得回去休息准备明天上课了。”  
汉斯体谅地点了点头，私立学校不比公校，通常很难找到代课老师：“爸爸你去吧，小熊有什么新情况我会及时通知你。”

父亲走后，汉斯坐在冰冷的诊室里等待着，只有护士每隔一段时间就进来记录一下生命体征，换一换生理盐水。差不多到了午夜时间，医生又一次出现了，但这一次，他的表情极其严肃，身后还带着几个人。医生用冰冷的语气对汉斯说道：“施勒辛格先生，你妹妹的血检报告出来了，她正处于分化为向导的过程中，等结束后自然会醒来。按照帝国法律，向导的相关医疗费用都由国家财政负责，你不用担心今天的医疗费用。”  
汉斯一脸莫名地看着医生，笑出了声：“医生，你们是不是搞错了？我家族历史上从来没有与哨兵或者向导结过婚，也没有出过这样的人，乌尔苏拉……她不可能是向导吧……”  
医生身后一个看起来是领导样子的男人开口了：“先生，我们不可能在这个问题上出错，令妹的确是向导。而且，能不能出向导和历史上有没有出过向导毫无关联。这是你们家族的荣耀，要开心。”  
汉斯的肩膀垮了下来，沉默不语。在帝国，对于平民家庭来说，出个向导简直就是全家鸡犬升天的保证，不知多少父母梦寐以求想要生个向导。但汉斯却不太希望妹妹是向导，因为这意味着，她之前梦想的一切人生道路都将因此而泡汤，哪怕是普通帝国女性那种少而又少的自由都会被剥夺——向导是极为珍贵的资源，通常会很快配给合适的哨兵。男子还在继续说着：“我们要再抽一份她的血样，进行向导和哨兵之间的相性测试。等她醒来以后你们就可以回家了，之后会有人联系你们，对她进行能力训练。不过，”男子意有所指地看了看病床上的乌尔苏拉，“考虑一下让她退学吧，今后她大概再也不需要那张文凭了。”  
男子示意身后的人上前，也没有等待汉斯的同意，就径直上前从乌尔苏拉的手臂上抽了几试管的鲜血。之后，这些人就都离开了诊室，汉斯还是独自一人坐在冰冷的诊室里，看着昏迷不醒的妹妹。汉斯从椅子上起身，在病床上坐下，握住了妹妹那双有点冰冷的小手，不禁苦笑——短短几个小时，妹妹的人生就发生了天翻地覆的变化。  
若说这个世界上最了解乌尔苏拉的人是谁，那一定是汉斯了。汉斯很清楚，这个妹妹从小就是个不安分的，比起一般帝国女孩想要结婚生子乖乖做个家庭主妇，她更希望读书工作拥有不一样的人生。也许再过一些年，乌尔苏拉会改变心意愿意嫁人，但如果现在就让她退学结婚，她恐怕会反抗得很激烈。汉斯也不知道等到妹妹醒来，她自己会对这个消息做出什么样的反应，但他还有几个小时去考虑怎么对妹妹说这个消息。  
汉斯拿出通讯器，给父亲先发了一条信息。父亲大概是一直在等消息吧，几乎是秒回，但消息只是一串惊叹号——他几乎能够想象父亲那种惊讶万分的表情了，这个消息对父亲的冲击恐怕也大到惊人。他又给同在奥丁已经嫁人的姐姐奥杰塔发去信息，但他估计大概她要等到早晨才会给他回复。至于弟弟拉尔夫，此刻还在战场上，就等战争结束再告诉他好了，免得他分心。

最后，汉斯迟疑了许久，才给另一个人发去了电子邮件。他不确定发这封邮件是对是错，但他只是觉得，这个人大概会想知道这件事，而且迟早也会知道的。  
“吾友卡尔：  
见字如面。  
小熊今日学校发烧昏倒，已送医院。做过检查，确认她刚刚分化为向导。  
我最近几日都会请假在家陪着她。  
祝好。  
汉斯”  
汉斯看了这封信件很久之后，才叹了口气，按下了“发送”键。收件人是他从小学时就认识的发小和至交好友，和他同龄，在五年前分化为哨兵。分化后，这位好友就参了军，虽然见面时还是很亲近，但还是与上了大学并去学校教书的汉斯渐行渐远。两个人虽然还时常联络，但生活中的确没什么额外的交集了，见面时谈论最多的话题则是乌尔苏拉，来家里拜访时也每次都要见见她还给她带礼物。  
他会很快过来拜访吧？汉斯这样想着。但他脑海中却突然跳出了一段回忆，那是两年多以前，母亲生病去世前最放心不下的就是当时刚满十四岁的小妹，她曾经嘱咐过汉斯，尽量不要让乌尔苏拉和自己这位发小有过多接触，因为她总觉得他对小妹心术不正，迟早要出事。汉斯对此一笑置之——对方是哨兵，又不可能与身为普通人的小妹有什么的。即使现在她是向导，两个人之间的相性度也不一定很高。应该，没什么可担心的吧？  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

同一时刻·奥丁·海鹫军官俱乐部

卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝准将正在帝国高级军官时常聚会的海鹫俱乐部，陪着顶头上司米达麦亚中将等待亚斯提战役的战报。米达麦亚中将的直属上司是帝国眼下最耀眼的将星莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆一级上将，眼下正领军在叛军领的亚斯提星域作战。  
整个帝国军方都非常关注这场战争的结果。身为皇帝宠妃唯一的弟弟，又有这样的军事才干，如果能够赢得这场战争，基本可以肯定皇帝会晋封罗严克拉姆一级上将为元帅，他手下的将领们、包括拜耶尔蓝这种部下的部下，都会有更为光明的前途。  
拜耶尔蓝准将现年二十三岁，是个哨兵。自从五年前分化参军以来，他一直在军旅生涯中如鱼得水。参军不久就得到了米达麦亚中将的赏识，短短几年就凭借战功升到了准将，半只脚跨进了帝国高级军官的行列。并且上司也深得炙手可热的罗严克拉姆伯爵的信任，而在可见的将来，罗严克拉姆伯爵还会率领帝国军与叛军有更多的战争，拜耶尔蓝也有更多的机会得到战功更进一步，成为上将、一级上将都是有可能的。这位意气风发的年轻帝国高级军官，现在人生中已经拥有了可靠的上司和一片坦途的仕途，未来一片光明。他只还需要一件东西，人生就圆满了——那就是属于他这个哨兵的、独一无二的那位向导。只不过，就连他自己都不知道，他什么时候才能找到这个人，因为这件事要听老天的，完全看概率，不受任何人控制和掌握。  
正在拜耶尔蓝听着最新战报，说罗严克拉姆伯爵的军队已经打败了叛军的第四、第六舰队，即将奔赴与第二舰队作战的战场时，他的通讯器突然响了。  
拜耶尔蓝漫不经心地打开收到的新消息，读着读着，他的神色逐渐变得严肃起来，不自觉地从沙发上站起了身。米达麦亚中将注意到了他的举动，向来关心这位年轻下属的“疾风之狼”见状关心地问道：“卡尔，有事吗？”

拜耶尔蓝将通讯器放在一边后，才回答道：“我刚刚接到我儿时最好朋友的信。他的妹妹，分化成向导了。”  
“要我给你放个假吗？”米达麦亚半开玩笑地问道。对任何帝国家庭来说，女儿分化为向导都不是件小事。  
拜耶尔蓝摇摇头：“不用了。等伯爵阁下打完第二舰队我再出发，毕竟大家都在奥丁。”  
“也是。”米达麦亚点点头。  
拜耶尔蓝看着大屏幕上实时更新的舰队航路，脑袋里却不由得想着——那个小姑娘分化成向导还真是出乎意料，不知道她和自己的相性结果如何？当然，她是自己的那一位便是最好的结果了。  
不过，在见到她以前，他真的要好好整理整理心情，想想和她说什么才成。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小姐姐的早年经历，按照时间顺序从分化写起。会把她遇到老杨之前的故事给补完。  
> 其实上，小姐姐的早年故事在我动笔写第一个番外之前就已经成型，只是以前没想写出来，也没想把所有设定都揭露出来。


	10. 番外之十

番外之十

帝国历487年（宇宙历796年）1月18日凌晨·奥丁·某医院儿科病房

乌尔苏拉幽幽转醒。  
眼皮沉重得仿佛黏在一起一般，她似乎用尽了力气才把薄薄的这层皮肤撑开。视线仍旧模糊不清，她缓缓地眨了几次眼睛，视线才慢慢地清晰起来。她面对的天花板，不是她熟悉的、自己家中房间天花板的浅绿色，而是冰冷的白色。  
她伸手摸索着身下的被褥，质感也不是家里床单长绒棉的细滑——即使在宇宙时代，长绒棉这种高品质的天然织物价格仍是远远高于人造纤维。身为家中最小的女儿，乌尔苏拉从小受尽父母兄长的宠爱，物质上都是家人能够提供的最好的。她能听到旁边机器嘀嗒作响的声音，缓缓转过僵硬的脖子，看到大哥正坐在床边的椅子里，手肘支在扶手上，已经睡着了。原来这里是医院啊，她这样想着。  
这个时候，她的记忆才慢慢回笼，开始厘清之前发生了什么。她最后的记忆中止在她在学校体育场上，和其他同年级的女学生一起上体操课。本来一切如常，但忽然之间，一阵嘈杂巨大的声音袭来耳边，头痛不可抑，眼前发黑，视线逐渐模糊起来。她眼睛最后看到的，就是越来越接近的地面。现在想来，乌尔苏拉知道自己恐怕是晕了过去，之后被大哥送来医院。不过，现在是什么时候了？  
她试图开口叫大哥，但一开口声音却有点沙哑，叫了好几声之后才慢慢恢复平时的声音：“大哥，大哥，醒醒！”  
大哥一个激灵，睁开了眼睛，推了推已经从鼻梁上滑下去的眼镜，看向声音的来源处。发现是乌尔苏拉已经醒来，便露出了一个温和的笑容：“小熊，你醒了？”  
乌尔苏拉对他伸出手：“大哥，帮我坐起来好不好？我现在觉得好僵硬。”  
大哥微笑着将她扶起来，又调整了一下病床，让她可以舒服地坐靠在床上：“你现在感觉怎么样？”  
乌尔苏拉活动着有些僵硬的躯体：“大哥，我感觉还好，估计再过一会儿就能自己起床了。不过，我这是昏过去了多久？”  
大哥在随身终端上看了看时间：“现在已经是18日凌晨四点多了。所以，差不多有三十六个小时。”  
这真是够久的。乌尔苏拉不由得紧张起来，她连忙拉住大哥的手：“大哥，我是不是生病了，要死了？”  
大哥没有直接回答她，而是微微叹了口气，坐在了病床上她的身边，也回握住她的手：“小熊，告诉大哥，你现在的感觉，和之前有什么不一样的吗？”  
乌尔苏拉不明白他为什么要问这个问题，但她还是闭起眼睛，稍微感受了一下。忽然，她猛地睁开眼，一脸怪异地说道：“真是怪了。我能感觉得到，外面的护士站里有四个人坐在那里，隔壁的病房只有一个人在睡觉，而且所有人的情绪似乎都很平稳。”  
大哥温暖的大手搭上了她的头顶，抚摸着她那头浓密的深棕色长发：“小熊，在你昏迷的时候，有人替你做了血液检查。你……现在，是个向导了。”  
“大哥，你再说一遍行吗？”乌尔苏拉一脸好笑，“该不是我听错了？”  
大哥的脸上充满了她现在还看不懂的神情，但是她看得出其中的悲伤：“大哥没有骗你。小熊，你现在真的是个向导了。”

“大哥，你不高兴吗？这在咱们这个帝国，可是光宗耀祖的事情。”乌尔苏拉略略侧着头，问出了心中的疑问。她从小就经常能在新闻上看到谁家的儿女分化为向导，家人欢天喜地地大摆酒席庆祝，而大哥……却是悲伤。  
大哥摇了摇头，将她拥入他虽不宽厚，但温暖的怀抱里：“小熊，无论世事如何，大哥盼望的，只有你这一生平安顺遂，能够做你想做的一切啊。”  
“大哥……”乌尔苏拉不知道如何回答，也不知道如何安慰这个从小就最宠爱自己的长兄，因为她自己的心还是一团乱麻。成为向导意味着什么，震惊过度的她此刻还根本没有意识到。大哥放开了她，按了床边的铃，很快，护士就出现在了病房门口。看到乌尔苏拉已经清醒，护士连忙过来重新测量了她的生命体征，询问了她是否有疼痛还有其他不舒服之处。在她统统否认过后，护士便离开了。  
乌尔苏拉若有所思地看着护士离开，大哥见状问道：“怎么了，小熊？”  
“当我看到刚刚那个护士的时候，我有一种很怪异的感觉。”她微微皱着眉，似乎是不太清楚发生了什么似的，“我知道她的丈夫是个军人，会在一年后的一场帝国境内的大战中死去。但她的孩子们会很好，儿女们都会很爱护她。”  
“你现在应该不会再怀疑自己是向导了吧？除了向导，还会有谁不用眼睛看就知道周围有几个人，知道别人的将来的？”大哥叹息一声，“从小妈妈就说你是个特别的孩子，现在看来，你还真是万里挑一。”  
“大哥你别开玩笑了。”乌尔苏拉微微耸了耸肩，“我就是我啊。”  
正在这时，刚才的护士又进来了，这次，她手中拿着医院护士的公用终端还有一叠打印出来的纸张。护士冲着兄妹俩露出和蔼的微笑：“乌尔苏拉小姐，医生说了，等你清醒过来就可以回家了。这是你的出院说明。”她将那摞纸递给了大哥，“民政省向导司已经安排好了你之后的训练时间表，说明都在里面了。”  
向导司，顾名思义就是在帝国境内管理向导的机构。帝国政府中有两个向导司，一个是管理军中服役向导的军务省向导司，另一个则是管理其余向导的民政省向导司。民政省向导司在全国主要人口聚居区都有派驻工作人员监控新向导的出现，而新向导一朝分化就要在向导司注册，之后新向导的培训、与哨兵的相性测试、结婚注册等等事务，也都由向导司管理。施勒辛格家族历史上虽然从未出现过一个哨兵或者向导，但是由于帝国的学校都会教授关于哨向的基本常识，所以乌尔苏拉也对这些事情并非一无所知。

护士又说道：“现在才凌晨四点多，你们等到吃过早饭后再离开就行了。要是想见见医生，吃完饭就多等一会儿；如果不想见，吃过饭直接走就行了。”  
兄妹俩谢过了护士。等她离开后，乌尔苏拉再度沉吟了一下才开了口：“大哥，这回我再看到她，我就再也感知不到她的未来了。”  
“小熊。”大哥忽然脸色一正，扳过她的肩膀，“听大哥一句，在无论什么地方什么年代，能够看到别人的未来，哪怕仅仅是只言片语，都不是一般的能力。为了你自己好，先不要告诉别人你有这样的力量，如果别的向导也都有这样的能力，你自然可以告诉别人；否则的话，这件事就一辈子憋在心里别说出去。”  
乌尔苏拉不明所以地点了点头，大哥只是下结论般地说了句，“记住‘匹夫无罪，怀璧其罪’这句话就行。”  
在等待天明的几个小时里，之前在医院里折腾了一天多没有回家的大哥又坐在椅子里睡着了，而已经了无睡意的乌尔苏拉则仔细地研读了护士之前交给大哥的文本，又用随身终端开始搜索有关向导的资料。渐渐地，她才开始对自己是向导这件事有了一点实感。她不知道接下来等着自己的还有什么，但首先，她必须先掌握好自己的力量才行——向导的精神力量是这宇宙间最神秘的一种力量，而这是一扇全新的大门。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
当日·早八时

医院病房的早饭通常在早上八点钟开始分发，乌尔苏拉也得到了一份简单的饭食。医院的饮食不管在什么年代都是难吃又份量稀少，大哥在她旁边吃着从医院楼下餐厅买来的熏肉三明治，而她则只能皱着眉头，勉强喝完了自己面前的那杯苹果汁。正当她要开始吃煮得稀糊糊、淡而无味的燕麦粥时，一个活力满满、低沉而清朗的声音忽然在病房门口响起：“汉斯、小熊，看我给你们带什么好吃的来了！”  
兄妹俩闻声一起抬起头，只见一个身着帝国军军服的男子走了进来，手中还拎着一个盒子。男子年龄与大哥相仿，有着棕色头发和深蓝色的眼睛，身材高大而挺拔，容貌也非常俊朗出色。他军服肩章上的阶级章显示，他的军衔是准将。在帝国这种等级森严的社会，这个男子比起身为普通平民的施勒辛格兄妹，已经是一只脚踏进了顶层的社会精英。见到他，汉斯立刻站起身热情地招呼着对方：“卡尔，早上好啊。”  
汉斯两天前发出的那封信正是写给这个人的、也就是帝国军准将卡尔·爱德华·拜耶尔蓝，他的另一个身份则是汉斯的发小，与乌尔苏拉也非常相熟。拜耶尔蓝将手中的盒子放在桌子上，打开取出里面的东西，都是各种精致的小点心，也是乌尔苏拉平日里爱吃的——有林茨饼、巧克力年轮蛋糕、歌剧蛋糕和抹茶千层饼。此外，还有一盒子鲜牛奶、几根维也纳烤香肠和几个小面包。他在之前汉斯坐的那张椅子上坐下：“我从医院方面知道小熊今天早上要出院了，就赶紧过来了。医院的饭不好吃，小熊，我就给你买了些你爱吃的东西。正好我也还没吃早饭，我们一起吃好了。”  
乌尔苏拉直接光着脚从病床上跳下来，躲到了汉斯的身后。自从五年前拜耶尔蓝分化为哨兵之后，她并非没有见过他，但她从未觉得对方因为分化而有什么特别的变化。然而，今天，她看从看到他第一眼起，就感到了一种前所未有的压迫感——总觉得这个男人好像下一秒就要跳起来把她吞掉，那种陌生恐惧感让她只想躲到大哥的身后。真是奇怪啊，乌尔苏拉心里想着，这是从小到大就一直关爱她的邻家小哥哥，但却似乎在一夕之间变成了让她完全陌生的成年男子。  
拜耶尔蓝皱起了眉，很显然有些不太高兴：“小熊，我是你卡尔哥哥。”  
汉斯转过身安抚地拍了拍乌尔苏拉的肩膀：“你怎么了？卡尔又不会伤害你。”  
乌尔苏拉那双浅琥珀色的大眼睛滴溜溜地在拜耶尔蓝和大哥之间转来转去，半晌才迟疑地开了口：“能别再叫我小熊了吗？”  
拜耶尔蓝一脸问号地看着她，完全没明白她什么意思，乌尔苏拉又说：“我说过多少次了，‘小熊’只有大哥和妈妈能叫。”  
拜耶尔蓝有点无奈地摇了摇头：“好吧，乌尔苏拉小姐，我不叫总行了吧？地上凉，不要光着脚站在那里，快点过来吃早饭吧。你看看，这些点心可都是早上点心店刚刚做出来的，都是最新鲜的。”

乌尔苏拉迟疑地看了看大哥，见到汉斯点头后，才慢慢地回到病床边上坐下，穿上鞋子。但她没有去动拜耶尔蓝带来的那些色香味俱全的点心和香肠，而是拿起了那碗医院的燕麦粥吃了起来。见状，汉斯连忙上前拿起一块林茨饼吃了起来，边吃还边笑着说：“卡尔你真是有心了。但是小熊昏迷了三十多个小时刚起来，护士说最好吃点清淡的，这些点心还是太厚重了。不过这么好的东西不能浪费了，就给我吃了吧。”  
听到这句话，拜耶尔蓝脸色才好了些，他微微一笑：“是我考虑不周，早知道我应该带点清淡的面包鸡汤来。便宜汉斯你的胃了。”说着，他转向乌尔苏拉，“我今天上午请了假，可以跟汉斯一起陪你回家，中午想吃什么我带你去吃。”  
乌尔苏拉再次摇了摇头：“现在还在打仗，卡尔哥哥你还是别离开工作太久了。”  
“已经打完了。”拜耶尔蓝的回答让兄妹俩吃了一惊，“罗严克拉姆伯爵已经在回程的路上了。”  
“拉尔夫情况怎么样？”听见这话，汉斯连忙问道。拉尔夫是汉斯的弟弟、乌尔苏拉的二哥，是帝国军的一位准尉军官，在这次跟随罗严克拉姆伯爵出征的艾尔拉赫少将的军中服役。拉尔夫比汉斯小三岁，从小就很羡慕拜耶尔蓝，所以一成年便也立刻参了军。然而，他每次出征都会让家人担心不已，生怕在阵亡名单里看到他的名字。  
“艾尔拉赫少将不听罗严克拉姆伯爵的命令，在战场上强行掉头，结果被叛军击中旗舰战死沙场。”拜耶尔蓝回答道，“但是这次的战局是我军大胜，叛军第四、第六舰队遭受重创，只有第二舰队几乎全身而退——叛军的损失是我军的十倍之数。叛军第二舰队虽然和罗严克拉姆伯爵打得几乎不分胜负，但是他们也不敢恋战，打掉艾尔拉赫的旗舰后也很快离开，并未歼灭艾尔拉赫的分舰队。所以，拉尔夫的舰船毫发无伤地脱离了战场。不过由于上司的愚蠢决定，拉尔夫大概不会得到任何战功晋升，而且回来后还会重新分配到别的舰队里。”  
汉斯听完这话，擦了擦额头上不知道什么时候冒出来的冷汗：“谢天谢地，能活着回来就行。希望他下一次不会再分配到哪个愚蠢的将官手下了。”  
“你要是信得过我，我可以请人把他安排到我的分舰队手下。”拜耶尔蓝话是对着汉斯说得，眼睛却一直盯着乌尔苏拉。  
没等汉斯回答，倒是乌尔苏拉立刻开了口：“卡尔哥哥不要为了这点事动用关系啊，对你影响不好——二哥分配到哪里都是他的命运。”  
汉斯也连忙打圆场：“是啊，卡尔，你现在是准将了，这么难得的地位，不要因为替我们跑关系耽误自己的仕途。拉尔夫身为军人，马革裹尸是他的命。”  
拜耶尔蓝听汉斯也这么说，便见好就收，没有再纠结下去：“那好吧，等他的分配情况下来了我再告诉你们消息。对了，乌尔苏拉，你的哨兵相性配对结果什么时候能出来？”  
“应该是下个月。”乌尔苏拉指了指之前护士给的那叠纸，“向导司要一个个地测试，所以不知道具体需要多久，但说是一个月也足够了。”

“要是知道了结果也告诉我一声。”拜耶尔蓝微笑着说道，“到时候卡尔哥哥也要过来恭喜你啊。”说着，他也将手放在了乌尔苏拉头上，想要揉揉那头柔软的长发。  
乌尔苏拉则触电般地躲开了他的碰触，再次站起了身：“我吃好了，可以走了。你们能出去一下吗？我要换衣服。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小姐姐醒来后知道了自己分化。小拜是个擅长使用权力的切开黑。  
> 十八岁以前的病人一般来说都在儿科……小姐姐这里是十六岁，在儿科病房也算合理吧……

**Author's Note:**

> 想了半天决定把番外篇单独另起一个部分发出来。


End file.
